


Remember I Love You

by Marvelous25



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Callum "Halfway" Highway, Character Death, Child Death, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Kidnapping, Kinky, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Please Read For Any And All Trigger Warnings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Spanking, Starvation, Top Ben Mitchell, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 36,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous25/pseuds/Marvelous25
Summary: Ben Mitchell reminds me of the typical bad boy who needs gets what he wants, he gets his business done but is a complete softy when it comes to the people he loves, and Callum to me is the ‘baby gay’ who loves the bad boy and ends up in his world. No one asked, but I wanted it.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 113
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Callum isn’t looking into joining the police he is going to get into the medical field, which I know nothing about, but I know it can take up to seven or more years for a degree as a nurse.
> 
> Ben Mitchell and boyfriend Callum Highway have been together for only a little while, but things are looking up for them, Ben’s businesses are still going, and Callum is getting a degree to become a nurse. 
> 
> Sharon’s baby is Phil’s.

Ben rolled over in bed and he grabbed his glasses, he turned to look over at his boyfriend, Callum “Halfway” Highway. The most beautiful man in Walford. Mitchell smiled watching his boyfriend sleep, Callum didn’t always get consistent peaceful night sleeps, he tossed and turned until Ben pulled into his arms, protecting him from the world. 

Callum rolled in his sleep naturally trying to get closer to Ben, which his boyfriend happily complied with, this one thing that always made Ben smile, Callum is a massive cuddlier. Whenever he gets the chance, Cullum would find a way to cuddle up to Ben - like in Ben’s office on breaks, the sofa, bathtub, bed, or in the kitchen when they’re having tea. 

As much as Ben was enjoying this, they both would soon have to get up, as Callum’s alarm started to ring the taller boy stirred in his sleep, moving to turn it off - while he did that Ben put in his hearing aid. 

Turning off the alarm, Callum laid back down inhaling deeply, and in his usual waking up Callum opened his eyes looking for Ben as he had come to expect morning kisses and cuddles before breakfast. “Good morning babe” Ben kissed his boyfriend, “I have a busy day ahead, so quick breakfast and shower. Up you get.”

Following his boyfriend out of bed, Callum went to make their tea while Ben made the toast, “what stuff do you have planned for today?” Callum asked, “if you’re out late I can make a light dinner and we can have the chicken and pasta tomorrow.”

“Well, I have a few meetings today in London and two more in Walford. The plan is to come home early, but if I don’t - don’t wait up, eat, enjoy your evening and stay safe.” Ben instructed. 

Ben runs three business, one with his best friend and brother Jay, the car lot “Square Dealz”, the second with his acquaintance Tubs a money loaning company, and a final one with his dad, Phil Mitchell, and family friend Shirley Cater - the less said about that the better for everyone. 

Of course, Callum knew about the existence of the doggy business but he was never a part of them or allowed to associate with them, Ben tells him it’s for his safety but Callum wants to be there for his boyfriend if he’s needed. 

After Ben got shot Callum is always worried about his safety, not obsessively but it’s in the back of his mind. Ben knows so he tells Callum, “trust me, I’ve got this” or “I know these people” and “I always look after what is mine.”

“You better get going, your classes will be starting soon, you’ll need to leave now to get your train babe,” Ben says as they’re getting dressed, they just had a shower together so both of them were feeling refreshed after that. 

They walked together to the train station and they left for their days ahead. “Be careful babe,” Callum kissed Ben goodbye as they parted for their trains.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, but I am working on more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to stay I know nothing about the medical field, the website I am using for information is > https://www.registerednursing.org < I think it's for the US, but I'm working on finding more information.

Callum watched and listened as his lecturer gave a speech on ethics as a nurse, he sat happily and made his necessary notes; from the army to nursing school, Callum was feeling content and proud with his life choices, he enjoys helping people, not for a reward but because he gets to help someone and be a part of their life for a short moment. 

At some point during the class, Callum saw his phone light up:

_**Ben** 🥰 **: Hey babe, I am bored out of my mind, how are you?**_

_Still in my first lecture, what’s going on with the meeting?: Callum_

_**Ben** 🥰 **: First two ended quickly, the last guy is a waste of time, dad and Shirl are going to handle it.**_

_So you’re on your way back?: Callum_

_**Ben** 🥰 **: Yeah babe I am, but I still have a couple more meeting here, then I’m all yours**_

_Today is my shadowing day after my lectures, I’ll be finished at five: Callum_

_**Ben** 🥰 **: Then I see you at five babes, remember to have lunch today, no more excuses about skipping out**_

_I only did that because we were really busy, I lost track of time I was an accident: Callum_

_**Ben** 🥰 **: No excuses, two sandwiches, an apple and a drink, got it?**_

_Yes daddy: Callum_

_**Ben** 🥰 **: That’s my good baby. I love you**_

_I love you too: Callum_

Sometimes Ben got like this, Callum knew it was out of love and honestly he liked having someone love and care for him like this. No matter how much he gave off a hard man image of himself, he was the most caring, soft and loving person alive, everyone close to Ben knew and saw it too. 

Don’t ever think of the words “pushover” or “complete softy” when it comes to Ben, yes he does have more allowances when it comes to his family but is also incredibly firm and authoritative when he needs to be. Callum has experienced this in the past several times. 

It started off innocently, Callum was just trying to help earlier that day, he didn’t know that Ben was going to find out, or react that way. 

“...So the Hippocratic oath is what all doctors, nurses, physiologists, surgeons you name it, follow these oaths to protect patient confidentiality. That’s all for today, after lunch, you will be shadowing mentors: Nurse Practitioner. Clinical Nurse Specialist. Nurse Midwife. Nurse Anesthetist.” There lecture listed off. 

Callum was in training to be a nurse practitioner, his role essentially an advanced nurse who provides diagnostic care and treatment, but they also work on preventive health maintenance. Nurse Practitioners education themselves on holistic care of their practice or practices. 

Nurse Steph Davidson was one of the mentors for nurse practitioners, they had a reputation of how much of a great nurse they were; earlier in the course, Nurse Davidson managed to get the class, individually, to sit on some appointments allowing Callum’s class to get an experience like that. 

To Callum, this person was a great help to this course and he was excited to work with them. As important as lectures are, they can be slightly dull, Callum prefers hands-on work. 

“Everyone get a look at your scheduled slot for your one-on-one mentoring section. While you are not in that section other tasks will be available for you,” the lecturer finished up. 

Scanning a list of names Callum found his, Highway, Callum - 3:50 pm. Time for lunch, a walk then back for the workshop. 

Callum made a quick trip to a local sandwich shop, where he selected a sandwich, grabbed an apple and a drink - see he could listen when he wanted too. After paying Callum walked for a while on the campus eating his apple and sipping his drink; time passed quicker than he realised and Callum had to rush his way back to his workshop. 

Thankfully he made it on time, Callum and the other nurse practitioners finished changing into scrubs, and they started to complete tasks for the afternoon. “My sandwich,” Callum quickly stuffed his sandwich into a bag and got to work. 

3:50 rolls around and Callum makes his way to Nurse Steph Davidson’s office, he knocks twice on the door before hearing, “enter.” Callum opened the door and Nurse Davidson smiled up at him.

“Highway, how are you today?” Davidson asked, he stood up and grabbed a chart for Callum. 

“I’m doing good thanks, how about yourself?” Callum asked, taking the chart Davidson handed to him; the usual stuff. 

“I’m well. Right, we need to get started” nurse Davidson said holding the door open for Callum, “any plans for after work?”

The pair walked to their first patient, “hopefully I'll have a night in with my boyfriend, just the two of us. He’s been so busy lately, I feel like we never spend time with him, like, just the two of us… Sorry I’m ranting. How about you?”

“Boyfriend huh?” nurse Davidson asked.

“Yeah, got a problem?” Callum asked a little defensively. 

“No no, sorry I didn’t mean for it to come off like that.” Nurse Davidson apologised quickly, “I just got divorced, my husband would rather sleep with his uber driver than me. Guess I’m still a little bitter about it, you know? Young love.” 

“Oh sorry. Didn’t mean to-... I’m sorry about your divorce. If you ever want to talk I’ll be here,” Callum reassured him. 

“I appreciated Callum, you’re boyfriend is a lucky man” Davidson stated. 

After a long shift, 5 o’clock finally rolls around and Callum has changed from his scrubs, he’s grabbed his stuff to leave for the day, as he’s about to leave he hears his name being called, its Nurse Steph. 

“Thanks for earlier, letting me rant. Did you want to get someone to eat one day when you’re free? You can bring your boyfriend? And we can get some others to join us” Steph offered. 

“Awh thanks, yeah, that sounds nice. Here let me give you my number and I’ll see you soon” after exchanging numbers Callum went to the train station. 

_On my way home now, one more stop - Callum_

_**Ben** 🥰 **: I’m back already babe, want me to come and pick you up?**_

_What happened to your last two meetings? - Callum_

_**Ben** 🥰 **: Finished them, quick deals baby**_

_I’m off the train, I’ll meet you at home x - Callum_

_**Ben** 🥰 **: On my way baby**_

Callum smiled as he made his way back to his flat, Ben was already sitting on the sofa waiting for him with two cups of tea. “My baby” Ben greets him kissing his lips, “how was today?” 

“Good thanks, I went for a walk around campus. Today was just shadowing but it went well, I met this sweet lady, she just beat cancer and was back for a check-up. My official scrubs will become next week and yeah, today was a good day, how about you?” Callum asked as he put his sandwiches in the fridge, not being able to see Ben he didn't see Ben’s face change. 

“My day was good, other than being mugged off at a couple of meetings, things were good-” Ben stated walking behind Callum, “Didn’t I say to eat your sandwiches?”

“I was busy-” Callum turned to defend himself. 

“With me baby boy, you’re in trouble. Third time this week you didn’t have a proper lunch” Ben said walking into their bedroom. “And. An apple and drink don’t count.”

Callum followed Ben into their bedroom.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Ben's day, then maybe some smut.  
> If anyone notices some spelling or grammatical mistakes let me know, thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the show I know Ben, Phil and Shirly have a dodgy business together, Ben was a part of a loan shark scheme and runs Maximum Motors, I want to show Ben has a businessman in a few different ways.
> 
> Trigger Warning: homophobic language!!

Ben watched as Callum made his way to his platform before making his way over to his own, the opposite direction to his boyfriend's train. Meeting one nothing too bad, there was a little bit of negotiation going on, but nothing Ben couldn’t handle, Ben ended up leaving with an extra two grand after the transaction. 

Meeting two, easy deal, such an easy deal - it was like taking candy from a baby. Ben left that meeting whistling, as he was leaving he met up with his dad and Shirley - “alright son, we get in we get out. Should be an easy deal,” Phil Mitchell said. 

“We loaned him some money from the Loaning Sharks company, we did charge interest, and now he’s suddenly going quiet. We need to find him, get our money and our assets back” Shirley explained as they walked into the club. 

An interesting way to start meeting three, but oh well, “our leads tell us he’s here a lot, every day, around this time. Split up, Ben at the bar, no drinking, Shirley upstairs I’ll be on the main floor” Phil said, they all split up and waited. 

“Can I get you anything?” the bartender asked Ben as he noticed Ben walking up to the bar. 

“Just water, mate” Ben requested, he sat down at the bar close to the back but facing the door, “cheers mate.” 

Danny Hardcastle, they were looking for him. He was a good friend of Phil’s but things took a turn around 2008 then while Phil’s alcoholism became an issue in 2014. Recently Danny came to Phil asking for a favour, needed some money for “a project” Phil trusted him but expected his money back. 

After the time frame for Danny’s project came and went Phil’s money, roughly seven grand, never came back, through the grapevine Shirley heard that Danny was bragging about, “making the easy fifty grand of his life.” 

One thing you never do is: mug of a Mitchell. 

Sooner than Ben expected, Danny walked through the door smiling at the people who greeted him, thankfully he didn’t see Ben at the bar or Phil at the back. Danny grabbed his ready-made drink from the Bar as he headed to the back room. 

Phil was about to follow him as Danny left that room and went upstairs, Shirley turn now. Hardcastle did see her, but never saw Shirley as a threat, “Cater” he nodded at her, “Hardcastle.”

Both son and father walked upstairs behind him, “you have something that belongs to me Danny” Phil said as he grabbed Danny’s shirt and pulled him into an empty room. 

“I’ve got your money, Phil. Things are just a little tight, I had to pay my men, pay off some debts and the rest went into savings” Danny explained as he walked away from Phil’s grasp. 

“What’s all this about, “easy money” then, eh? Are you trying to mug me off because you’re heading in that direction Danny!” Phil stepped forward but was stopped by Shirley. 

“Soon mate, have I ever let you down? I got things and people to pay off...” Danny said sipping his drink, “you’ll get your money, charge your interest, whatever. Just hang on Phil. Siking your old woman and fagget son on me if a little much.”

Before Ben could say anything, Phil grabbed Danny and punched his face, “listen here! First, you mug me off, then you mock me, then you insult my friend and son. Do you have a death wish or something?”

“Want some time with him, Phil? I can keep the door guard” Shirley asked as she kicked Danny in the nuts. “No problem here with you roughing him up then getting our money” she continued, she turned to look Danny in his eyes, “but either way we aren’t leaving without our money.”

Ben sighed, this wasn’t going to end well, for Danny anyway, Shirley went outside to guard the door as Phil turned his full attention to Hardcastle, who at this point was still seeing stars. 

“Should have just paid him, Danny,” Ben said as Phil tossed him, Danny’s phone and wallet, “passwords Danny.” 

“Two-seven-six-four” Danny groaned as Phil punched him again, “ah, Phil, mate I’m sorry.”

“Bank info,” Ben said as he got up Danny’s banking app, as sad as this was to say, Ben was bored with this. 

“Nine-eight-seven-one-five-three-zero” Danny answered weakly, “please, Phil mate.” 

“Danny lay off, he’s learned. And this faggot isn’t bothered by a man like him” Ben said as he transferred their money over to the Loaning Shark’s account, then a couple grand to himself, Shirley and Phil’s account. “Actually can’t say the same for Shirley.”

“Call her in, I’m done with him,” Phil said, taking the phone from Ben to check the money Ben transferred over. “Shouldn't have mugged us off Danny, and this isn’t the first time either. I think our business together will be limited after this.”

Phil smiled down as his down beaten up acquaintance. Shirley came back and tutted at Danny, who was groaning and sprawled out on the floor in pain, “got everything out of your system I feel Phil.”

“Yeah, and we got our money back; you are pathetic Danny,” he said looking down at him, “and next time I won’t be so easy on you.”

“Never mug off a Mitchell, I know, you got what you wanted no leave me be. But Phil, I will get you back for this,” Danny promised Phil as the other left him picking up his discarded phone and wallet. 

“Got everything dad?” Ben asked as they left the club, “I need to head back to Walford, got things to do, as much as this was fun - I better be off.”

“Thanks, son for coming, yeah we got everything we needed. See you later” Phil said as he and Shirley left for their own business. 

A little while later Ben was sat on a train going for his fourth meeting, just an easy pick up for Maximum Motors. Ben looked down at his phone, he missed his baby so much, Callum was something Ben didn’t know he needed in his life or someone who could ever be a part of his world. 

_**Hey babe, I am bored out of my mind, how are you? - Ben** _

_Callum👑: Still in my first lecture, what’s going on with the meeting?_

_**First two ended quickly, the last guy is a waste of time, dad and Shirl are going to handle it. - Ben** _

_Callum👑: So you’re on your way back?_

_**Yeah, babe I am, but I still have a couple more meeting here, then I’m all yours - Ben** _

_Callum👑:_ Today is my shadowing day after my lectures, I’ll be finished at five

_**Then I see you at five babes, remember to have lunch today, no more excuses about skipping out - Ben** _

_Callum👑:_ I only did that because we were really busy, I lost track of time I was an accident

_**No excuses, two sandwiches, an apple and a drink, got it? - Ben** _

_Callum👑: Yes daddy_

_**That’s my good baby. I love you - Ben** _

_Callum👑: I love you too_

Ben loved when Callum called him that, it was a complete accident, his poor baby was so embarrassed and was blushing like crazy; thankfully it didn’t take Ben too long to convince Callum to keep using that name. It drove him wild.

Callum was so sexy, sweet and kind, too good for this world in Ben’s opinion. Ben just wanted to love him, protect him and give him everything he wanted, growing up with an absent mum and abusive dad, Ben always told him, “you deserve everything, my baby boy.”

Thankfully it looks like Ben can leave early, and can wait for his baby to come home to him, just the two of them this evening, cuddling, take out and film sounded great to Ben. 

Ben made it just in time to his fourth meeting, not really a meeting he was just picking up a car. And finally, his last task of the day, attending a car auction - he didn’t end up getting the car, looking at the cars information it wouldn’t be much of a profit in the long run. 

Three-thirty rolls around and Ben is outside of his daughter's school, picking up Lexi was always a great part of Ben’s day, his little girl was growing up and becoming her own little person he both loved and hated it, but she’ll always be his baby. 

“Daddy!” Lexi yelled as she rushed to his waiting arms, “look at this,” she showed Ben a little plate she said painted, “our school trip was amazing, I got to make my own plate, isn’t it pretty?”

“It’s beautiful baby, now I gotta get you home, you’re sleeping over at a friends house tonight, ain’t ya?” Ben asked as he left holding his daughter's hand. 

“Yeah, it’s Lily’s birthday!” Lexi smiled as she and Ben made their way back home, then to her friends' house. 

“Give me a hug,” Ben said to Lexi, “be good and have fun baby, I’ll see you tomorrow after school” he kissed her head as she went back in. 

_ Callum👑: On my way home now, one more stop _

**_I’m back already babe, want me to come and pick you up? - Ben_ **

_ Callum👑: What happened to your last two meetings?  _

**_Finished them, quick deals baby - Ben_ **

_ Callum👑: I’m off the train, I’ll meet you at home x  _

**_On my way baby - Ben_ **

  
  
  


Ben briefly talked to Lily's parents before making his way home. 

Looking at the time Callum should be home soon, in natural tradition Ben made them tea, setting them on the table by the sofa, Ben loosened his tie just as Callum walked through the door, Callum’s smiling face filled him with such happiness Ben couldn't believe it. 

“My baby” Ben got up to greet him, he kissed Callum’s lips, “how was today?” 

“Good thanks, I went for a walk around campus. Today was just shadowing but it went well, I met this sweet lady, she just beat cancer and was back for a check-up. My official scrubs will become next week and yeah, today was a good day, how about you?” Ben watched as Callum walked toward the fridge and put his sandwiches in the fridge. 

Ben noticed this and internally sighed, “my day was good, other than being mugged off at a couple of meetings, things were good-” Ben stated as he walked behind Callum. “Didn’t I say to eat your sandwiches?”

“I was busy-” Callum turned to defend himself. Facing Ben now, Callum had a small little sadness and defensiveness in his voice. 

Ben took off his tie, undid his cufflinks and turned towards their bedroom, “with me baby boy, you’re in trouble. Third time this week you didn’t have a proper lunch” Ben said before Callum could object he continued. “And. An apple and drink don’t count.”

Ben sat on their bed and waited for Callum to follow him in.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be some smut and we'll go from there. Lowkey proud of how quickly I wrote this chapter, but I will definitely need to re-edit it later, but I'll be busy for the next two days. Bye for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at smut, a caring Dom/sub relationship and I hope you enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy

Callum followed Ben into the bedroom, he was feeling a little anxious, yes he should have eaten but his walk was so nice he lost track of time, and technically he did eat an apple and have a drink, it was a simple mistake. Ben definitely didn’t see it that way. 

“So” Ben started undoing his cufflinks, “please tell me if I’m wrong but, did I or did I not, tell you “two sandwiches, an apple and a drink” baby boy?” 

“Ben I-” 

“Excuse me?” Ben looked Callum in the eyes, “you’re already in trouble, want to push it?” 

“No daddy,” Callum said, he sat on the bed with his head down, “I can eat them now.” 

“You are. Go and get them then come right back here,” Callum got up indefinitely he grabbed his sandwiches then returned to his original spot on the bed, “finish them, and after your belly has settled then we’ll see what to do with you.”

“Yes daddy,” Callum said sadly, hearing Callum respond that way made Ben’s heart hurt, but Ben would rather Callum know what he did was wrong than continue to neglect his health. 

“So, lunch starts at one, it ends at two. You had an hour to eat. You choose to go for a walk baby, only eating an apple and having a small drink.” Ben started watching as Callum ate his sandwiches, “you then worked from two until five.”

Callum finished his first sandwich to respond to Ben, “yes daddy I did.”

“Baby boy, I’m not happy you went and did that, your health is something I hold close to my heart. Remember what I always tell you?” 

Callum knew what Ben was referring to:

_“Your health means the world to me, as long as you’re happy and healthy then I am happy too. Always take care of yourself, baby boy.”_

A short time into their relationship, Ben confessed to seeing Callum attempt to hurt himself in the park, Callum felt so embarrassed and ashamed, whereas Ben felt hurt for Callum, something in his baby’s mind told him to hurt himself. That day promised himself he’d look after Callum Highway, protect him and keep him safe. 

Callum had finally finished his sandwiches, he just sat waiting, looking at Ben with his big blue eyes making Ben’s heart melt. “So beautiful baby boy,” Ben went over to Callum to sweetly and lovingly kiss his lips. 

That put a bashful smile on Callum’s lips, he found Ben lips divine and he always finds himself wanting more. “But you broke a rule, baby boy” Ben continued after their kiss, “for the third time, clearly I’ve been too lenient with you.”

Callum wanted to disagree, but he wouldn’t dare voice it out loud. Callum remembers sitting in lessons and study sessions on a sore red ass thanks to Ben, he must have looked so odd shifting in his seat. 

“Please, I’m sorry daddy. I didn’t do it on purpose, I was distracted, I am really really sorry.” Callum pleaded to Ben. “I’ll do better.”

“Oh baby, you are fine just the way you are, but you broke a rule. We need to fix that.” Ben said to him, “what do you think I should do about that?”

“Whatever daddy thinks is best,” Callum said. That is always the correct answer - Callum learnt the hard way. 

“Strip.”

In an instance Callum stripped off all his clothes, his tall boyfriend always mesmerises Ben, all Callum’s moles, scares, every little detail - and it was all Ben’s to love and all Ben’s to mark up. 

Ben sat on the edge of the bed, “you know what to do” Callum laid himself over Ben’s lap, ass up, chest half on Ben’s knees, half on the bed. 

“Such a beautiful ass,” Ben said rubbing and caressing his boyfriends' ass, “but such a shame I have to redden it like this” raising his hand Ben brought it back down - 

_Smack_

“Ah! One” Callum counted. 

“No counting today, we’ll stop when I’m ready,” Ben said sternly. 

Callum’s spanking turned his ass into a beautiful pink colour, “oh” Callum moans, his body light shifted with each resounding spank. Ben knew he wasn’t learning, not yet, judging by the erection pressed against his leg - time to turn it up.

Light red stage, meaning he could be a little more, rougher with it, “do” _smack_ “not” _smack_ “skip” _smack smack_ “meals” _smack!_ Callum’s little moans were now turning into light grunts. 

Medium red stage, Ben continued to use his hand on Callum, “ow! Ow! Daddy! I-I’m” _smack_ “sorry!” _smack “_ please, I won’t skip any more meals!!” _smack smack smack_ “please!” 

“You’re still doing so well baby boy, a little more and we’re done,” Ben said patting his baby’s ass. Ben tipped Callum forward a little to get to his sit spots. “Nearly there my prince.” 

The dark red stage - the only sounds Callum was making were, “ows!” and “daddy!” and “please!” Callum’s erection was still there, but some tires started to fall. 

“There we go, all done my prince, my baby boy, you did so well” Ben rubbed his back; Ben’s heart started to hurt listening to Callum sniffle the way he is. 

“T-thank you, daddy.” Callum sniffed, “I won’t skip meals again, I promise to do better,” Callum climbs up, and knelt in front of Ben. 

“I am so proud of you Callum, come here, let me hug you” Ben opened his legs to well Callum in for a hug. “I am so, so, proud of you,” wrapping his arms around Callum’s frame, stroking and kissing his head. 

A little while later when Callum composted himself, he looked up at Ben, “can I have a kiss?” Ben granted his request instantly. 

One sweet kiss turned into several, several turned into snogging and snogging became a steaming make out session. Ben moved Callum onto the bed and straddled his lap, Ben kissed over his prince's lips, cheeks, down his neck leaving hickey’s in his trail. 

The men moaned in sequence as things picked up, “please” Callum moaned against Ben’s lips, “please fuck me.”

“Gladly.”

Ben moved himself to his bedside draw, grabbing lubes, a condom and handcuffs. “Do we need those?” Callum asked a little nervously, “I’ve learnt my lesson.”

“Oh baby, you didn’t think your punishment was finished that quickly,” Ben said in a sweet but condescendingly - the next thing Callum knew he was handcuffed to their bed frame, “besides, these look beautiful on you...Imagine if you became a cop: 24/7 handcuff access.” 

Ben started stroking, teasing and sucking on Callum’s cock, edging him to the point where he could only giggle and squirm to Ben’s command. “So breathtaking like this, but now-” 

Callum finally got what he wanted, Ben put on the condom and lubed up Callum’s hungry hole. A rough but loving fucking Ben would call this. 

“Oh! Oh! Oh! Oooh! Daddy!” Callum moaned 

“Louder” Ben said fucking Callum deeply. 

"More!" Callum's breath picked up rapidly.

“Lounder for me baby,” Ben said thrusting into Callum harder. 

“Aah” Callum moaned louder, an orgasm was building up in him. “So good! Oh! Daddy faster!”

“Louder! Scream for me!” Ben moaned picking up the paste. 

The bed was rocking in rhythm to Ben’s thrusts; Callum felt like he was in ecstasy, beautiful pain that he loved and carved from Ben, his boyfriend, his daddy - throwing his head back Callum’s breath picked up, “ _DADDY_!”

“Cum for me baby boy” Ben grunted. 

Callum came for Ben on command, making Ben cum himself. Heaven. 

Pulling out of Callum, Ben rolled next to his boyfriend, the pair of them taking a moment to catch their breaths.

“Baby, are you ok?” Ben asked as he turned to check on his boyfriend, “I didn’t go too far, did I?” 

Ben stroked his hand over Callum’s cheek, “I’m good daddy, sore but good.” Callum gave a small smile to Ben “I am really sorry about not eating my sandwiches, I got distracted, but that’s not an excuse. I will take better care of myself.”

Kissing Callum’s lips Ben smiled, “thank you, baby, as long as you’re happy, healthy and safe I’m happy too. But you do need to eat, look after yourself and remember that I love you.”

“I love you” Callum replied kissing Ben back. 

“Right,” Ben sat up, “painkillers, cloth and snacks” he got out of the bed to get them, “what would you like my prince?”

“Ice cream, fruit, toast and tea,” Callum asked bashfully. 

“Anything my prince” Ben chuckled coming back from the bathroom, cloth, water and painkillers in hand “take these” he handed the painkillers and water to Callum.

Ben wiped off his baby’s body while Callum took the pills, “I’ll be back with the food and drinks.”

Callum shifted in bed as he waited for Ben to come back, yeah he cried but Callum loved it, he needed a release from classes and life, it possibly was all building up. Too caught up in thought, Callum didn’t hear Ben returning with the tray of food. 

“Babe, are you ok?” Ben asked with concern in his voice, “are you hurt too much? I’ve got the food; I can check and see if you can take more painkillers now-”

“I’m fine, I just need you...and the food” Callum chuckled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be some more fluff before angst and the drama starts, then things will kick-off.
> 
> Sorry for the long delay, I spent time with my girlfriend, drama and stuff - I'm going to pick up on writing now. 
> 
> I rushed to put this chapter up, I'm going to re-edit it later xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half is Callum's day half is Ben's day
> 
> Stuart and Rainie have their own place, I'm not actually 100% if they do have their own place in the show now or not, but here they do.
> 
> This is a part one of a chapter, I haven't updated in ages. Sorry about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to take this time to say.
> 
> Chadwick Boseman's death has shaken me, he was such a kind soul and amazing actor, I'm so sad we've lost him, I pray his family and friends find peace and closure peacefully - may he rest in peace now.

The next morning Callum woke up to Ben’s loving eyes watching him, Ben’s gentle smile grew fonder as he saw Callum waking up, “good morning baby, slept well?” a little kiss was pressed against Callum’s head making him blush and snuggle closer to Ben. 

“I slept well thanks” Callum yawned, “I’m a little sore but I’m good. I promise.” 

“We can put the cream on your arse before you go, baby.” Ben kissed Callum’s lips, “I’ll make breakfast, you join me when you’re ready to move, baby boy.” Ben said getting out of bed to start on breakfast: eggs, sausages, beans and toast. 

“My favourite, thank you” Callum smiled as he watched Ben leave their room. A few minutes later Callum left their bed and headed to their wardrobe to pick out clothes for them, soon the smell of sausages entered the bedroom. 

“I picked out clothes for us,” he said walking to the cupboards for plates and cutlery; Ben noticed Callum wincing a little as he walked, he always found it cute but reminded him to make it up to Callum another day. 

“Let me guess, a shirt and tie for me with my skinny black jeans, and a t-shirt and jeans for you?” Ben smirked as he served up breakfast, he looked at Callum who turned to face the kettle to make their tea, “am I right baby?”

“You look great in those jeans though, it’s not my fault you’re sexy” Callum defended himself while bringing over their teas, “and, please, for me.”

“Anything for you. Eat up babe” Ben said as they started to eat. 

_Ping!_

The boyfriends continued to eat, ignoring the notification then - 

_Ping!_

_Ping!_

Now both of them both looked a little confused, “you or me?” Ben asked as he got up to their bedrooms to find their phones. Ben’s phone had old notifications; it was for Callum. 

“Babe it’s your” Ben gave Callum his phone so he could check it. 

**Steph: Good morning Callum, see you later today**

**Steph: Sorry this is Nurse Steph Davidson**

**Steph: Should have opened with that first**

“Oh, it’s nurse Steph from my course, he’s one of my class mentors, remember? We exchanged numbers yesterday” Callum explained as he saved the number to his phone.

Ben completely trusts Callum and he has no feeling of fear that he would ever cheat on him, but that doesn’t mean he trusts other people with things and people who are precious to him. “Oh yeah? What does he want this early in the morning?” Ben asked. 

“He just said good morning, he'll see me later and apologised for not saying it was them texting me and not some weirdo,” Callum answered, as they both finished their breakfast 

Getting up to talk the plates to the sink to wash up, Callum continued with “I told them maybe someday we could meet up, I could introduce you both and chat for a bit. He’s going through a divorce right now and thought the company would be good” Callum told Ben while he washed. 

“Always the hero, helping people with your kind heart” Ben smiled, “yeah why not, I’ll meet them, but over the weekend, I’ve got Lexi today and tomorrow, but then she’s going on a weekend trip with her school.”

“I’ll let them know. Should I cook chicken and pasta tonight?” Callum asked as he led Ben to the bathroom. 

“Love your cooking, anything is fine with me babe. We’ll talk dinner later, I see an empty shower that needs steaming up” Ben said, kissing along Callum’s neck as he played with his boyfriend's shirt. 

“We better change that then,” Callum said as he fumbled to turn the shower on, while Ben worked on removing his trousers. 

Post sexy shower time, once they both showered and dressed the boyfriends left for the station, Ben didn’t need a train, but he enjoyed walking Callum there. 

As they reached Callum’s station, Ben turns to his boyfriend to say goodbye, “eat your lunch today, I am not asking you I’m telling you. Stay safe babe, I love you.”

“I will, I promise you. I love you too” they then shared a sweet kiss. “Are you picking Lexi up from school or are we picking her up from Lola?” Callum asked before he needed to leave.

“I'll pick Lexi up from school; Lola’s got a thing with Jay after we’re finished at work. Lex and I will pick you up from the station - then it’ll be us three for the next two.” Ben answered. 

“Sounds like a plan” Callum smiled, “right I better be off,” he kissed Ben one last time before making his way to his train. 

Ben waited until Callum’s train left the station before he went to work. 

“Aye up mate, how are ya?” Jay greeted Ben as he came through the doors.

“I’m alright, just dropped Callum off at the station” Ben took a seat at his desk, “so what’s gotta be done today?”

“Couple of sales, I’ve got a car that needs picking up and there is someone who wants to sell us their car, maybe you could get it?” Jay asked as he listed off the tasks, “one car is in the area to Callum’s course, get the car, drive back and we can both finish earlier. I’ll pick up the other car while you get one”

“I gotta pick up Lex though for three,” Ben said, it wasn’t a bad idea, but not possible.

“Lola said Lexi has a dentist appointment, so she’ll pick her up from school and drop her by the flat at 4:30,” Jay said. “Sorry I was meant to text you earlier cause Lola has a busy day at the salon.”

“Alright, cheers,” Ben thought for a moment, “yeah I can pick up Callum then” Ben took out his phone to text Callum

**_Hey babe - Ben_ **

_Callum_ _👑_ _: In class, what’s up?_

**_I’m going to be the area around when you’re finishing today, want a lift? - Ben_ **

_Callum_ _👑_ _: Yeah cheers, I’ll be finished around 4 today_

**_See you at 4 babe - Ben_ **

_Callum_ _👑_ _: See you then, love you_

**_Love you too - Ben_ **

“Yeah, I’ll pick up the car and Callum,” Ben said to Jay as he walked out of the office to meet a client outside. 

A few hours later, Callum finished his first lecture - he was now heading over to the library to study for an upcoming test; he passed some friends he made on the course as he made his way out the building.

**Steph: Me again, does your class have any mentoring sessions today or I have got the dates mixed up?**

_Not today, we’re finishing around 4 - Callum_

**Steph: Such ashamed, I enjoyed chatting with you**

**Steph: Any plans for tonight?**

_Yeah actually, Ben’s daughter is spending the next two days with us- Callum_

_But we can get some drinks whenever you’re free this weekend- Callum_

**Steph: Saturday around 6?**

_Sorted see you then - Callum_

Callum will tell Ben on their drive home; he found himself a nice quiet place in the library to study, so not many people would notice him slightly fidgeting in his seat but hopefully, it wasn’t too noticeable. 

**Steph: you busy?**

_Studying why? - Callum_

**Steph: I’ve got some free time until 3, we could grab something to eat and I can help you study?**

_Sounds like a plan, meet you at 12? I’m in the library - Callum_

One hour of studying later Callum packed up his stuff and headed to the front of the library to greet Steph. 

“Hiya Callum, how are things?” Steph greeted him.

“Things are good thanks, just studying right now and Ben’s picking me up later, so I’m happy” Callum smiled as they went looking for food. “How are you doing?”

“I’m doing well thanks; I could kill for a pizza right now,” Steph said. 

“Gregg’s pizza or something bigger?” Callum inquired.

“Always something bigger.”

So Callum and Steph made their way to a little restaurant, Steph ordered a pizza while Callum got a burger “so how is studying for the MSN going?” 

“Fairly well, it’s hard but I’m getting there, Ben’s been helping me, keeping me calm. He helps me study for them; I feel like they’re going fairly well” Callum answered, “how are things with you?”

“Divorces will be divorces, my ex is making things difficult like always, so soon I’ll be free. But enough about that knobhead, tell me about you Ben” Steph said as their food got brought over. 

“He’s great, he’s caring and kind, he’s always assertive and knows how to get stuff done. Ben helped me come out too, I nearly married a woman to prove I could be straight, but she said no after she found out I’m gay. When I wanted a relationship Ben told me to be public about it, I realised I couldn’t have a relationship with him in secret, that’s not fair on him.” Callum sighed.

“He sounds incredible, you’re so lucky,” Steph said as they ate, Callum noticed their slight sullener tone didn’t match their statement, but Callum summed it up to the divorce. “So what do your folks and any siblings think about him?” Steph asked quickly.

“Mums not around, she left when I was little” Callum answered, “it’s ok, I have some vague memories of her, but we don’t know where she is now. I’m fine with it; I have one older brother, Stuart. He doesn't mind Ben; they definitely don’t like each other but they’re civil for me.” Callum said. 

“Sorry about your mum, but at least you still have Stuart, Ben and your dad,” Steph said.

“My dad is abusive, I left home as eighteen to join the army… we don’t talk anymore not after I coming out to him, he attacked me when I came out to him, Ben defended me when he did, as did many of his friends and his own dad, they actually had to hold him back.” Callum chuckled, “that’s how our relationship started. Not some great romantic love story, but it’s our story.”

“It sounds like he does love you, and that’s what matters, I’m happy for you Callum. Now let’s eat and get back to your studying” the pair continued to chat and eat for a while until they headed back to the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:
> 
> Sorry for the late delay in this chapter, and sorry there is only one to update, for now, I'm working on part two.  
> Thank you for all the feedback I've been getting.  
> I'll try and update again soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two, Ben will pick up Callum, and head home to Lexi  
> Foreshadowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been taking so long to update, I moved for uni and I'm still getting settled in, everything is confusing but I'm getting there. And my girlfriend will be coming to visit me soon, I'm so excited!! 😊 
> 
> I keep promising drama, but next chapter Ben, Callum and Steph will be having drinks together. 
> 
> Also did you guy like Lexi in this? Did it suit her character? Let me know

Ben smiled as he shook hands with a client who just bought a car, “here you are mate, enjoy.”

As the client drove away Ben saw someone watching him from the left, “come out mate, I ain’t got all day.” The figure moved forward towards him, “can I help you?”

“I was looking for Phil Mitchell, you ain’t seen him by any chance?” the guy asked him.

“What’s Phil Mitchell got that you want?” Ben asked, eyeing up the man. 

“Just business, that’s all.”

“Who might you be working with?”

“Danny Hardcastle.”

“I see, we ain’t got anything of Danny’s, so we can’t help you. But if you want a car, then take a look around” Ben said dismissively. 

“You Mitchell’s took his money; he just wants it back. No hard feelings. No agro. He just wants his money back.”

“Look, he owed my dad money, my dad collected it and simply charged interest, if Danny wants the money back, he can either earn it or beg us.” Ben stared the man down, “and tell him to cut out the middleman, we deal with the guys in charge, not his puppets.”

The other man was about to say something when Jay walked up next to them, “can we help you?” he asked standing next to Ben.

“No thanks, got everything I needed” and with that, he walked away. 

“Wanna explain Ben?” Jay asked him when the other name was out of sight. 

“One of Danny’s guys playing messenger, he wants his money back - well he wants dad’s money,” Ben said shaking his head, “it was legally dad’s money, we took it back.”

“With interest?” Jay asked as they walked into the office. 

“Always, Danny knows how we work,” Ben said, “I’ve got this, Jay, don’t sweat it. Let’s get these last cars and lock up.”

“Alright mate, I’m here if you need me though,” Jay said, that’s one thing Ben appreciated about Jay, he was always there for him no matter what, he had Ben’s back but also wasn’t scared to call him out either. That’s what a brother does. 

“Thanks, Jay, I’ve got this, promise,” Ben said, “let’s go get the cars and call it a day.”

Callum and Steph were working in the library, testing Callum on his notes and course content before they knew it, it was 3:50. “Thanks again for helping me, but I better get packed up, Ben will be here soon,” Callum said as he collected his things.

“You’re welcome Callum, this was fun. Do you have to leave right away, or will I get to meet Ben?” Steph asked, “it would be nice to meet him.”

“Yeah, why not; he’s in the car park” Callum smiled as they left to find Ben. 

As they were leaving Callum asked Steph a question, “wait, didn’t you have work today?” That was the last thing Callum wanted to do, distract someone from their work, especially a nurse. 

“No, I was free all day” Steph answered with a smile as the pair walked to the car park. 

“But you asked me if my class had mentoring lessons though,” Callum asked, something wasn’t adding up. 

“Um, I thought I did. After I texted you, I looked at my schedule, I’m free today, only a few consultations in the morning” Steph smiled, “come on, I want to meet this boyfriend of yours.”

Callum grew up with people making many assumptions about him, one of them was that he can’t tell when people were lying, or something was wrong. Steph was no exception. “Alright, thanks for helping me anyway, I’m just going to text Ben to find out which car is his.” 

“You don’t know which one is your boyfriend's car?” Steph chuckled.

“I should have said, Ben works for a car dealership, he was picking up a car in the area and he came to get me while he was here” Callum explained as he texted Ben.

_ I’m outside my building, where are you - Callum  _

**_Ben🥰: I parked under the tree, I’m the black BMW_ **

Callum looked up to see Ben exiting the car and waving to him, “there’s Ben” he smiled as they made their way over.

“Hey babe, how was your day,” Ben asked as he gave Callum a sweet but lingering kiss on his lips.

“It was good, I got a lot of studying done, I ate a burger for lunch then Steph helped me revise my notes” Callum turned to gesture to Steph, “Ben this is nurse Steph Davidson, Steph this is my boyfriend Ben Mitchell.”

Ben and Steph shook hands, “nice to meet you, Ben, Callum’s told me a lot about you.”

“Only good things I hope.” Ben smiled, Callum called that kind of smile Ben’s “civil smile”, it wasn’t genuine, but it wasn’t fake either. “Callum’s told me about how you’re mentoring his class and all the help you’ve been giving, thanks for that.”

“Just doing my job,” Steph said, “I’ve taken up a lot of your time already, I’ll let toy both get going, nice to meet you Ben, and see you later Callum.”

“Bye Steph, see you Saturday at six” Callum confirmed, “there’s a bar in Walford called The Prince Alter, we can get drinks there, I’ll text you how to get there.”

Steph smiled, “thanks, Callum. I’m looking forward to it.” Ben watched Steph as he walked away from them, he couldn’t help but notice his eye lingering on Callum a little as Callum got into the car.

Ben climbed into his seat, “How are you babe?” he asked starting the car.

“I’m fine thanks. Sitting was a little uncomfortable, but I managed it” Callum said as he got comfortable in his seat. “How was your day?” he asked, turning to look at Ben.

“I’m much better now that you’re here. Let’s get you home.” Ben started driving the car because he was driving, he didn't see Steph still watching them from a distance.

Sometime later, they arrived back in Walford, Callum went to the flat while Ben filed the paperwork for the car he’d just picked up, finally finishing Ben could enjoy his evening. Just as Ben was closing, putting various things away, he heard the door open and shut quickly.

“Daddy!”

Ben looked up, he turned around and a smile grew on his face, “come here babe.”

Lexi went running into Ben’s open arms, “I missed you, daddy!”

Ben chuckled as he picked her up, “I missed you too babe” he kissed her cheek, “you’ll be spending the next two days with me and Callum.”

“Where is Callum?” Lexi asked as she cuddled her dad. Ben locked up the car lot and started to make his way back to the flat. He saw Lola and Jay outside the car lot he waved to them as Ben carrying Lexi walked by.

“He’s at home waiting for us. He’s cooking chicken and pasta; you like that don’t you?” Ben asked her as they walked up the stairs.

“I got something for him,” Lexi said, wriggling to be put down. “Hi Callum” she smiled as she ran over to him for a hug.

“Hiya Lexi, how was your day?” Callum asked as he picked her up and placed her on his hip. Ben took a seat on the sofa and watched Callum and Lexi talk, seeing his daughter and the man he loves getting along, talking and bonding was one of the best things in his life, his happiest moment.

“I got something for you,” Lexi says as he went to her school bag, “I made it at school.

“What you got?” Callum asked Ben decided to join them in the kitchen as he was curious about what Lexi had for Callum.

“Today at school we had a lesson on families, different kinds of families that different people have.” Lexi started to explain, “mine is big, I have grandparents, uncles, a mummy, a daddy and a Jay and a Callum. We then got to draw out families and write about them.”

Lexi then handed Callum her paper she was holding, “that’s my family. There’s me” she pointed, “there’s daddy, and mummy, and Jay, and grandad, grandpa, grandma, and there is you,” she pointed to Callum in her drawing.

“And nana Peggy is watching us from heaven,” Lexi finished explaining. “I want you to have this one, I made stuff like this for everyone else, now it’s your turn.” Lexi had a smile on her face, a happy and proud smile. “Do you like it?”

“Awh, Lexi, I love it. Thank you so much” Callum said, getting a little teary-eyed. “I’m going to frame it, thank you so much, Lexi.”

Ben did cry a little too, he girl had the biggest and purest heart he knows, he just wishes it’ll never have to leave her.

“I’m so glad you like it” she smiled, “can we play a game after dinner?” she asked, changing the subject.

“Yeah, princess, whatever you want to play.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll be a while before I update, I'm back and uni and my girlfriend is staying with me for a few days.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday with Steph
> 
> The boyfriends should watch themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update, University and my accommodation has been difficult but things are getting better now. 
> 
> Any grammatical mistakes or anything else let me know.

Ben was packing up Lexi’s suitcase for her weekend trip, it should have been a simple job, but it was unnecessarily annoying. “Clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush, socks, hair stuff-”

“Hair clips, bobbles, headbands and my bows daddy,” Lexi said as she and Callum sat on her bed watching Ben pack up.

“They’re accessories Ben” Callum chuckled, a dangerous game teasing Ben but it was fun.

“You know you two could be helping me if you wanted to, I mean Lexi this is your sleepover, you should check and see if you have everything you want,” Ben said as he looked at the pair.

“But daddy, Callum and I are getting in our last cuddles before I go” Lexi explained.

“What about daddy’s cuddles?” Ben asked looking over at her. Lexi looked from Ben to Callum, then got up to hug him. “Thank you, babes. Now is this everything you’ll need?”

“Yeah, mummy also made a list just in case you forgot anything,” Lexi said, too casually for Ben’s liking.

“That would have been used for several hours ago Lexi.” Ben sighed, “where is it?”

“In my backpack daddy, and mummy said to text if you need any help” Lexi kissed Ben on his cheek and ran back to Callum for more cuddles.

Ben found the list and he didn’t do half badly, but thankfully he finished packing quickly, “right, everything is packed up. Lex, is there anything else you want before you go?”

Lexi lifted her arms to Ben wanting a hug, and Ben happily picked her up. “I’m gonna miss you, but you’ll be having fun at your sleepover.”

“I’ll be back Monday daddy, pinky promise” Lexi held up her little pinky, Ben wrapped his pinky around hers and hugged her.

“We got twenty minutes before you have to go, I’ll get you a snack and you can finish watching that show.”

“Daddy it's Sofia the First” Lexi said.

“Of course princess” Ben grabbed, two packets of crisps and two drinks, one for Lexi and one for Callum. “One packet of crisps for my princess, another for my prince and both of you get drinks,” Ben said, bringing them over.

Lexi took hers and started eating straight away, Callum looked at Lexi and told her, “Lexi, we say thank you to daddy when he brings us stuff, and packs are suitcases.” 

“Thank you, daddy,” Lexi said smiling at Ben, “your turn.”

“Thank you, daddy,” Callum said to Ben.

“You’re welcome,” Ben kissed both of them on the top of their heads, “once you’ve finished, I’ll drop you off at your sleepover.”

Once they finished their snacks, Ben drove Lexi to her friends' house. “Right have fun, yeah? I love you.”

“Love you too! Bye, daddy! Bye Callum!” Lexi ran inside the house to see her friends.

“Bye Lexi have fun” Callum called out to her as she left for her friends.

Once she was gone and the boyfriends had said their goodbyes to the parents, the couple walked back to the car, “we’ve got a couple of hours to kill, what do you feel like doing?” Callum asked Ben.

“I want to take you shopping,” Ben said as he started the car, “we’ve both got free time and I’ve got the money for it before you say anything. It’s my treat.”

“Ben you don’t have to do that” Callum started to object but Ben was already heading towards central London.

“It’s daddy’s treat,” Ben said.

Callum blushed but he didn’t object anymore.

Several hours later, Callum and Ben were packing their new clothes into the car, “I cannot wait to see you wear these, you are absolutely handsome in them babe, drop-dead gorgeous.”

As Ben closed the boot, he turned to kiss Callum on the lips, “did you enjoy today baby?”

“Yes, I did thank you, daddy. But can I ask why you took me shopping today? I have some nice clothes at home” Callum shyly mumbled.

“Well because you took your punishment so well the other day, I thought to give you a reward, plus he's been working hard for your exams, that was another incentive. And judging by how you looked, trying them clothes on I made the right choice for us to go shopping today.” Ben explained kissing Callum’s cheeks.

“I loved how you looked in your clothes too, you look really good in navy blue daddy,” Callum said.

“Thank you, baby, let’s get home, I believe we still have a couple of hours before we have to go meet Steph,” Ben said ushering Callum into the car.

Unbeknownst to Ben, they were being watched by a hidden figure not too far away who took a couple pictures of the pair. 

After they got back from shopping Ben and Callum brought their new clothes up into their flat, Callum was putting their shopping away, but was also choosing their outfits for the evening - well then was getting their lunch made. 

Callum picked for Ben his new navy shirt and ripped grey jeans and for himself a white shirt, a green jacket and blue jeans.

“Babe, lunch” Ben called out to him from the kitchen.

Callum left the clothes he selected on the bed, and went to go join Ben in the kitchen, he saw that Ben had made some simple chicken and chips to hold them over until they went to go meet Steph, “thank you” he said taking his plate and making his way over to the sofa.

Ben joined him a second later and flicked on the TV to find some films to watch while they ate, as they finished at lunch Ben lowered the volume on the TV so he could talk to Callum. “Can you tell me some more stuff about Steph before we meet him?”

“Steph is a nurse, late forties, he's recently been divorced so that's why he's a bit sad and why I thought we should go meet him for drinks, he's from north London not too sure where but you know the posh side, he's got family there,” Callum told Ben.

“So what about his family? Mum, dad, sister, brother?” Ben asked

“I'm not too sure it doesn't really talk about his family, I tried once but it was a sensitive subject for him, so I dropped it” Callum answered honestly.

“Okay thanks, so I won't talk about his family. Anything else I should know? Anything in general?”

“Not that I can think of, you two will get to know each other as the night goes on, I hope you both like each other” Callum said cuddling up to Ben.

“Well you know my rule babe, if he plays nice, I'll play nice,” Ben said, playing with Callum’s hair. 

As the time starts to approach for Ben and Callum to go and meet Steph, they got dressed ready to head out.

Ben and Callum walked hand in hand to The Prince Albert, “I think you might like Steph, and if you don’t just try and be nice ok?”

“I promise you, I will as long as he plays nice,” Ben said to Callum as they entered the bar. 

_ Ben and I are heading to Prince Albert now – Callum _

_ Are you getting there alright? - Callum _

**Steph: I’m on my way, I’ll be there in less than ten minutes**

**Steph: get me a rum and coke when you get inside**

_ We will see you soon – Callum _

“Steph will be here soon, and he asked for a rum and coke, I’ll get him one and two beers. Save us a table?” Callum asked Ben as they walked in.

“Will do, say hi to Tina for me,” Ben said as he went to a table, while Callum got the drinks.

Not too long later, Steph walked into the bar, “Ben?”

“Steph hi”, Ben stood up when and greeted him, “Callum is getting our drinks.”

“Lovely. It’s been a stressful week I need a drink” Steph chuckled.

“Well then you’ve come to the right place, The Prince Albert got whatever you fancy,” Ben said smiling.

“Callum talks about you a lot, but I don’t think he mentioned what you do for a living” Steph asked taking a seat

“I work in the family business Maximum Motors; we buy and sell cars there, nothing special…how long have you been a nurse?” Ben asked, desperately trying to fill the silence. 

“Look I'm about to age myself, let's round up to about 25 years, gonna be fifty years old” Steph chuckled sadly.

Thankfully for both of them, Callum came returning to the table with all three of their drinks, “two beers and one rum and coke” Callum said placing the drinks on the table, “how was the drive up here, did you get here safe?”

“Yeah, thanks, I took an Uber. Figured if I was going to be drinking might as well get an Uber,” Steph picked up his glass and held out towards the other two, “cheers” he smiled at them.

“Cheers,” Ben and Callum responded.

After taking a sip of his drink Steph continued by saying, “so love birds, Callum told me a little bit about you just in general why don't you tell me your story, I don't think you've told me that before.”

“It's a long story, not the easiest or the most romantic, but it's a story and it helped me get to Ben,” Callum smiled holding Ben’s hand in his own.

Ben chuckled, “that's true I believe it started because I sold you a dodgy van.”

“Ben.”

“Don't “Ben” me it's true,” Ben said he turned to Steph and asked, “doing a long version or cliff notes?” 

“I'll take whatever you guys want to tell me,” Steph answered looking between the two boyfriends.

Callum started to tell the story and Ben had a small smile on his face, listening to his boyfriend tell the Storey of how they met, yes coming did leave out some parts but Ben sat there happily while he listened to his boyfriend talk.

After that story, they started talking much easier, and before they knew it was fast approaching ten o'clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Callum's outfit  
> https://www.menswearstyle.co.uk/content/blogs/307d3705-8f19-4504-ab9d-a0a82a24a503_blog_ln_.jpg 
> 
> Ben's outfit  
> https://www.outfittrends.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/cashmere.jpg


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night out part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late-night writing, I was meant to be sleeping my girlfriend won't be happy. Tell me if there are any grammatical or other mistakes.

As the night went on, the lads had a couple more drinks, Ben thought for the most of their evening things were going alright, but things took a turn the moment Callum excused himself to go to the toilet. 

“Alright Ben, now that Callum is gone, I want to talk to you about something,” Steph said seriously.

Taking a sip of his beer Ben turned to look at Steph, he couldn't tell if it was just a harmless question or if it was something that would lead to a bit of aggro, but Ben was going to take it either way, “ask away then mate.”

“Callum and I were talking the other day. I was helping him study for his upcoming exam, I'm sure he's mentioned it to you, but I noticed Callum wasn't sitting properly and he looked like he was in pain.” Steph started, “and then he mentioned how you and his brother don't get along.”

Ignoring his first comment, Ben said, “if you ever meet his brother, you'd understand my side completely.”

“That's beside the point Ben, what kind of loving partner hurts their boyfriend as beautiful and special as Callum, and then tries to put a wedge between him and his only family member left. You know Ben that's a sign of abuse, it's called alienation-” Steph continued until Ben interrupted him.

“Alright look, I'm going to stop you right there, let's start addressing what you just brought up. Point number one, Callum wasn't sitting properly as we had sex the night before, I sometimes get a bit carried away, but I will always make sure Callum is okay before he leaves the house.” Ben informed Steph, staring daggers at him for accusing him of abusing his Callum Highway.

“Point number two, no me and Stuart do not get along, going from the fact that this guy has lied to me, beat me up on multiple occasions, threatened me, and locked me in the boot of a car - so no I don't really like him all that much, and the feelings mutual.” Ben carried on his voice getting a bit deeper, a bit angrier.

“I have never discouraged Cullum from having a relationship with Stuart, as much as I don't like the man he's good for Callum, they're good for each other, they lean on each other as siblings do, I assume Callum’s told you about his dad Johnno, yeah the man is an abusive sperm donor who took it out on his children because it was the only way he made himself feel tough. Stuart stood by Callum every second and when Callum was legally old enough to leave, they both left him behind.” Ben paused, took a breath to calm himself down.

“So I understand their relationship is important and can never be messed with or broken up. I also understand having a brother like that, someone who will be there for you no matter what - no matter how many times you make a mistake, if need a laugh or a good cry – someone who will be there through good times on the bad times” Ben said still trying to calm down, anger and alcohol is never a good mix.

“Someone to stand by your side always, I have a brother like that, Jay Brown, and I completely understand how important a brotherly relationship is. But I'm not gonna sit here and take this from a fifty-year-old tosser, who has nothing better to do with his life.” Ben raised his voice slightly.

Steph opens his mouth to start defending himself, but Ben didn't let him and carried on his tirade. 

“Just because you're feeling lonely and insecure about your divorce doesn't mean that our relationship is abusive. Yeah, things might not be perfect one hundred percent of the time, but I will always love Callum. How dare you accuse me of abusing that man. If I could I would give him the world I would, I’d give him whatever he wanted at the drop of a hat… you wanna know why?” Ben asked Steph.

Steph said nothing.

“Because he deserves it, and I would give him anything I could.” Ben sighed, “I would never force Callum to be in a situation he didn't want to be in, I would never keep him away from people he needs and wants, and I would never abuse him.”

Ben took a sip of his drink and looked Steph directly in the eyes, “you've known him for what a couple of months? Don't act like you know him, or me. You don't want to make an enemy with me, nurse, because it will not end well for you.” 

Steph then said in a quieter, softer and more vulnerable voice, “I don't know what I've done to upset you, Ben, I was only asking how your relationship with Callum was going.”

Ben looked at Steph with an expression of confusion and anger, “oh that's all you were doing? well then let me tell you how I think our relationship is going-” before Ben could continue, he was interrupted by his boyfriend.

“Ben what are you doing? What was all that about? Why were you so rude to my friend and why were you threatening him?” To say that Callum was pissed was an understatement.

“Steph I am so sorry, Ben just gets a little protective and a little angry at times and it's never good with alcohol, you know how it is,” Cullum said trying to sympathise with Steph and apologise on his boyfriends' behalf, “can I pay for another drink?”

“No, no thank you, I better be going, it seems like I’ve upset Ben, he's drunk, I'm a little tipsy, I think maybe we all need some time to cool down and possibly talk about this another day. But Callum, I promise you I had a lovely evening, one of the best I’ve had in awhile” Steph told Callum.

“I’ll just call for my Uber and have it pick me up; take care of Ben he's gonna need help with that hangover in the morning” Steph chuckled like it was some kind of joke.

Ben still didn't say anything watching the two interact, he turned to look at Steph and thought one thing: “he played me.”

“Alright, just take care of yourself and get home safe yeah, and text me when you get home,” Callum said, walking up to Steph and embracing him in a hug.

Steph, in Ben’s opinion held Callum a little too long, either way, the two let go soon and Steph’s waved goodbye to Ben and left, as Callum turned to look at Ben, from the corner of his eye Ben saw Steph looking at him through the glass door with a triumphant smirk on his face like he just won a victory.

“Let's get home now. I can't believe you've done this to me,” Callum said going to help Ben stand up.

“Callum I am not drunk, tipsy yes but not drunk, and when we get home please hear me out it wasn't what you think happens, he started it,” Ben said defending himself as the pair walked out of The Prince Albert.

“Of course Steph started it, and let me guess you had to finish it?” Callum said angrily, “we will talk about this when we get home Ben, I just cannot believe you do this to me.”

The pair walked home in silence, it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, but it was a silence that was needed, for now, once they got back to the flat Callum went to the fridge and got them both some water, while Ben took a seat on the couch rubbing his head.

“Go on Ben please tell me what's happened?” Callum asked, handing Ben a cup of water.

“Callum, I want you to know first and foremost I would not have done that without reasoning, and my reasoning was the moment you left to go to the toilet he accused me of abusing you both physically and mentally I guess.”

Callum scoffed at Ben’s answer “why would he do that then?”

“Because he loves you Callum, or at least likes you a lot to believe he has a shot with you,” Ben said, “I know you might not believe me now, I'm asking you to just keep in mind what I’ve said, I would never lie to you, I would never go out of my way to break your trust, what I'm telling you now is the truth.”

“We're just friends Ben,” Callum said.

“Yeah you might see each other as friends but he doesn't, Steph sees you as new boyfriend material. If you want to, we can talk about this again tomorrow when we're both sober, but I am not lying to you, Callum.”

Callum sat for a moment in silence and thought to himself, yes Ben did have a history but when he got with Callum he said he changed and he has, his dodgy business aside Callum knows that in his heart Ben would always put him and those who he loved first and wouldn't make lies like that for no reason. As much as Callum wouldn't want to think it, he might have to start looking out his Steph’s intentions around him now. 

“Ben?”

“Yes Callum.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I'm not going to accuse either of you lying to me, I know that something happened when I went away something that caused both of you to start arguing, and I'm going to find out what happened one way or another but for the time being, I think it's best if you both had some space from each other. So I'm not gonna blame you for your outburst and I'm not angry, I'm just upset the evening didn't go as well as I'd like,” Callum said looking at Ben.

“Thank you, Callum. I am sorry the evening didn’t go well; I was fine up until he made them comments” Ben told him. 

“So Steph accused you of being abusive to me? In what ways were you abusive?” Callum asked, trying to move on from their disagreement.

“First he accused me of physically abusing you, he notice you weren't sitting properly the last time you saw him, he then accused me of alienating you from Stuart, and before he could finish his sentence I did cut him off, I believed strongly he was saying that he would be a better boyfriend for you, I just lost it” Ben responded.

“I hope he wouldn't have noticed fidgeting, but now I wish something was said something, might have been better coming from me” Callum sighed as he moved closer towards Ben for a cuddle, “and why does he think that you're alienating me from Stuart?”

“He assumed that because he and I don't like each other that I was keeping you away from Stuart, don't know how we got to that conclusion, but he did” Ben chuckled exhaustedly.

“Ben, you know that I'm happy with how things are and I'm happy with the relationship we have, I think we're good for each other and if we do have an issue like today, we talked about it and we both came to a conclusion that made each other feel heard,” Callum said looking up at Ben’s face.

“I'm happy with how things are too, you mean the world to me Callum and I would never mess up to do anything to lose you. I'm tired of losing people. I don't know what I'd do with myself if I'd lost you, so every day I want to try and prove to you but I'm worth being with,” Ben said as he moved a hand to cup Callum’s cheek.

“You do that and more, Ben, and if there are people who try and break us up, I just want you to remember that I’ll come straight back to you, because I am your boyfriend and no one else is.”

The pair smiled at each other as they leaned in for a sweet tender kiss. Ben and Callum smiled at each other until Callum’s phone went off, 

**Steph: I made it home safe**

**Steph: sleep well now see you on Monday**

Meanwhile, in a house far away from Walford, Steph sat in his living room in his lonely home drinking some whiskey, he smiled thinking about the night he just left - he knows what he did wasn't the nicest or most appropriate way to behave but he needed Callum to see what Ben saw like Callum wasn’t around to see it.

That Ben Mitchell was not good for him, and if one day he could get Callum to see what he could provide for him, how he could love him, then Steph knew that Callum would come straight to him, yeah it might take some time but one day he'll get Callum.

Today was just the starting point of opening Callum's eyes to seeing the mess he was with, Steph finished his last shot of whiskey and headed up to bed; he remembers the days where his house used to be filled with happiness, how he felt comfort and warmth but now that was all gone due to his divorce.

Just seeing Callum smile would fill this entire house with warmth, a warmth that nobody else would ever feel because it would just be for him.

As Steph climbed into bed, he closed his eyes and pictured one thing that always made him happy: the image of Callum Highway and him together at last. “Small steps” he mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated the chapter, it should make more sense now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steph pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am glad people are enjoying this story, thank you guys so much for all your comments 🥰👊🏾  
> Let me know if they're any mistakes.

Danny sat brooding in his London warehouse, he was still recovering from the beating he took from the Mitchells’, he was not happy in the slightest, not only did he lose his seven grand and then some, but he was also made to look like a fool in front of all of the other crime rings throughout London. 

The Mitchell’s would have to pay but he didn't know how, not yet anyway, he couldn't just take the money back, anyone can just get money, but it took a smart man to bring people down. Maybe that's what he’d have to do: take the Mitchells down - he couldn't do it from the inside, so he'd have to find ways to get to them from the outside.

By now Danny knew that Ben had probably guest, he was sending people out to watch him, but what else could Danny do, he needed to find any information and find it quick, but unfortunately for Danny Ben’s car business was running smoothly and legally there was nothing there he could pin on to Ben. 

However the new boyfriend certainly caught his eye - he heard about Paul, Ben's last boyfriend, Danny heard the impact that Paul's death had on Ben, he heard how it broke him and sent him into a shell of who we used to be. 

Danny leaned back in his chair just thinking to himself, “oi, Jamie, was it? find out what you can about Ben Mitchell’s new boyfriend, a Callum or something, for me. I think if I can just get one Mitchell to crack, I might be able to mess with the other one.”

“Yes boss, am I looking for him in Walford?” Jamie responded. 

“Yes Walford, find out what you can about him. Connor’s got information on him” Danny moved his chair to look in Conner’s direction. 

“He lives above a Funeral Home with Ben, but he takes the train every morning to go somewhere,” Conner stated. 

“Keep an eye on him. One of my men will get you a picture of him… and take Conner with you” Danny dismissing the pair by turning his back to them, “and try not to be seen this time.”

Danny’s two henchmen left to do their tasks, leaving Danny alone.

There was something that most of Walford and even Danny knew: as much as Phil likes to put up a front, he does love his son, Phil might often not show it most conditionally but Phil does care about Ben and would be there for him when needed - he knows that Ben feels the same way about his dad and would be right by his dad side if his dad wanted him there. 

Either way, if you mess with one Mitchell you can mess with them both, but maybe targeting the younger, more inexperienced Mitchell then Danny might stand a fighting chance of bringing them both down. For a brief moment he considered taking Shirley hostage or targeting her, he could bring down both the Mitchells and the landlords of The Queen Vic, but the less people involved the better, so Shirley was off the list. 

Anyway to get back at the Mitchells would be one step towards Danny's redemption, finding the weak spots, he just needed something, anything really and once he had Ben then he could really see what he could do but for the time being - being patient, planning out his next moves and gathering what he can to give Danny the upper hand.

He hates to have to bring the innocent into all this, but all in all, it's fair game if you willingly got involved with someone in this shady business, Callum knows what he'd be getting into and if he doesn’t, he will learn soon.

Danny smiled to himself as he started imagining and planning all of the ways he could make the Mitchell's pay. He could ruin their reputation, he was definitely going to ruin them financially, he wanted to break them because there's nothing more that Danny likes than seeing two men breaking by his hand. 

This was definitely going to be fun for Danny. 

But better safe than sorry, Danny was going to make a list of all the connections that the Mitchells had. 

Danny turned back to his files and started making lists of possible people, associated and affiliated with the Mitchells and thankfully he had so many to choose from.

Meanwhile on the other side of nurse Steph Davidson was sat in his lonely four-bedroom house, he spent most of the day thinking about the previous evening with Ben and Callum, he enjoyed setting Ben up, it was actually easier than he thought it was going to be. That Ben has a temper on him it was definitely going to work out and Steph's favour. 

He was thinking about texting Callum today, but he didn't want to come off as suspicious or accountable in any way. So giving them space might play into his favour, or maybe get Callum convincing himself that he'd lost Steph as a friend and ally – but Callum would never lose him.

Nodding to himself Steph memorised his next moves, he won't text Callum until Monday, hopefully playing on the fact that Callum might be feeling a bit uneasy about everything, but once they meet up Steph would reassure Callum that there was no harm done, that it wasn't his fault it was Ben’s, and this would be the start to their relationship.

After spending a whole day with Steph, Callum would hopefully see the difference between his boyfriend and the mature man that Steph is, he would see how better they are together, how Steph would never embarrass him that way, how Steph would always put his feelings first and how great and easy it would be for the two of them to be together, he'd have to take his time and break the two of them up first: but he'd get what he deserves.

Truth be told Steph was furious about his divorce, he'd given thirty years of his life to a man just like Ben, hot-headed, arrogant and a dirty little grease monkey - who didn't know how good he had it until he left. Steph’s ex-partner may claim to be happier single, happier without him, but Steph knew it was just a façade, just to make Steph jealous. 

Steph never thought he’d be happy again or find any sense of joy, but then one fateful day at the beginning of September Callum Highway was a part of his new undergrads class, his piercing blue eyes as well caught Steph first, made him lose his breath. 

His gorgeous blue eyes, his soft looking face, his warming smile, his elegant height, that laugh - a laugh you can make anybody happy, no matter how bad they were feeling. Hearing his accent it did remind Steph a little bit of his ex’s but with Callum it was different, it was a voice so someone who was kind-hearted, genuine and loving, but someone who also needed a mature, loving figure in his life and who was better than Steph to fill that role? 

Steph realised on that day not only did he need Callum, but Callum needed him, and after learning that Callum lived above a Funeral Home, no mum, an abusive dad, and addict brother – but he’s apparently sober now, joining the arm to escape home life, it all broke Steph’s heart. 

After hearing “their story” about how they got together, made him sick - about how that Ben Mitchell lied to Callum, nearly got him arrested, made him uneasy, nearly got him outed him on multiple occasions as “a joke” and everything else made Steph’s blood boil.

But Ben's actions weren’t worth getting Steph angry about, what Steph had to focus on now was rescuing Callum from his situation, there is no doubt in Steph’s mind that that relationship was abusive, but he needed more proof to try and make Callum realise the dead-end he was in.

Steph was trying hard to control his anger but thinking back to Ben’s comment about how he and Callum had sex the night before, the night before his and Callum’s study date slightly ruin the day for him, but no matter once he and Callum are together living in his big house, living the luxury life together, Steph would show him how a real man would make love to him make him forget all about that benefit scrounging rat, Ben Mitchell.

How he could provide Callum with everything he'd ever need in life, but all he had to do was convince his love: it was going to be easier said than done. 

Steph was currently having a consultation with a constructor to redesign his house; from a younger person's perspective the house might be a little old fashioned and if Callum was to move in he had to redecorate it. 

He starts with the bedroom the most important place, and then he'd work his way around the rest, but Steph did think to himself what if he couldn't get Callum to see the truth, how would he be able to rescue his soul mate.

After the consultant left Steph walked down to his basement, it was a decent size it had electricity, a bed, a fridge, a washer and dryer, lights and TV - it was perfectly liveable, but he'd probably have to redecorate it to make it look more appealing. Steph never wanted it to come to this but if push comes to shove Callum would possibly have to spend some time down here until he can see reason. 

Steph would hate to make Callum stay somewhere like this, but if it's what Callum needed to understand that Ben didn't love him and only saw him as a prize and an object for him to manipulate, then Steph would have to keep Callum here until he realised that Ben did not care. 

He could picture it now, listening to his poor Callum telling him that “Ben will save him” and that “Ben loves him” but then, in the end, Callum will see that Ben will just give up and find someone new, and once everything is better Steph will be there to hold Callum and nurture his broken heart.

That will probably have to be his next course of action, he would hate to have to see Callum get hurt like that, but heartbreaks can be a form of realisation, it would open Callum’s eyes to the reality of his life and that Steph would be there when all the dust settles.

He and Callum would be the perfect family, two well-respected nurses working hard in their careers, who knows they might even adopt children seeing as how much Callum was fond of Lacey? Lexi? That little Mitchell girl, maybe they could adopt, Steph would naturally carry on working and Callum would be the devoted househusband. 

Then on weekends they would spend time as a family, meet up with friends, invite Stuart and his wife Rainie around. They’d celebrate birthdays, Christmas’, Easter's and so much more together - they'd be the perfect modern-day family. 

They would have all of this without that Ben Mitchell running around, of course, if Ben couldn't take the hint and leave them alone, he would definitely have to go. Maybe he could get sick and Steph would be there to help him, but Ben was too far gone by the time anyone realised the severity of Ben’s condition, and Ben would sadly yet peacefully pass away in his sleep.

If Ben was definitely dead and Callum then wouldn't need to think about him, they’d have a happy carefree life; it was going to be perfect - Steph could just picture it now all of the fun times they were going to have, all the love he and Callum would share together, far into old age, but for right now that dream would have to wait as Steph needed to finish his preparations for Callum's arrival. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday after drinks with Steph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for chapter delays.

It was now Sunday, thankfully Ben and Callum had talked about what happened the night before and neither of them was feeling unheard just unease about why it happened, Callum was a little upset it still happened, but after hearing Ben’s explanation he was grateful they talked. The whole thing was just hard to understand.

For once Callum actually woke up before Ben, so he decided to make breakfast in bed for him, Callum stretched and grabbed his phone from the bedside table, 11:10 am it read. Slowly Callum climbed out of bed to try and not wake Ben up as he went into the kitchen; Ben enjoyed simple things for breakfast but today Callum wanted to show his daddy some appreciation. 

Bacon, eggs, beans and toast with a cuppa tea should do it, Callum thought to himself, but before he started Callum got some water and painkillers for Ben and he placed them onto Ben’s bedside table, just in case they were needed. Ben was still sleeping soundly before Callum left their bedroom, he placed a kiss on Ben’s head. 

Once that was done Callum could start brunch, and he’d need to start quickly because the smell would wake Ben up, plus he didn’t know how hungover Ben might be feeling when he got up, starting with the beans and bacon Callum got to work on their food. 

As expected, Ben wondered out and made his way towards his boyfriend, like Callum, Ben was just wearing a shirt and boxers and he was wearing his glasses which Callum loved to see Ben wear - Ben was sexy either way but Callum had a thing for when Ben wore his glasses, they just added to him. 

“Making breakfast for us, I’m so lucky,” Ben said as he gave Callum a kiss on the cheek and hugged him, “and thank you for the painkillers, my heads alright but they were very appreciated.”

“You’re welcome, I was actually planning on making you breakfast in bed to say thank you” Callum explained as he led Ben to sit down at the kitchen bar, “I'm nearly finished, just making the tea.”

“Not that I don’t appreciate it, but what are you saying thank you for, baby?” Ben asked as he watched Callum continue working. 

“Well, you bought me new clothes, you've been there for me like with school and stuff, and I'm really happy that you went with me to meet Steph, even though it didn't end well I want to say thank you for trying,” Callum told him putting Ben’s food on a tray. 

“I will do anything you ask to make you happy,” Ben said honestly, “but I take it I’m being sent back to bed” he chuckled as Callum held Ben’s tray for him.

“Please daddy?” Callum asked as sweetly as he could. 

Ben got himself back into bed, “thank you, baby, give me a kiss.” Once Callum had placed the tray on Ben’s lap, he kissed his lips, “now go get your food and come join me.” 

When Callum returned with his tray, he joined Ben in their bed, and the boyfriends ate happily together. “I was thinking we could have a lazy day; we could stay in our pyjamas, cuddle, just us before everything starts again on Monday,” Callum said to Ben.

“We can definitely do that my prince, just us for today unless we are urgently needed, I promise you will have all my attention,” Ben responded.

“Thank you” Callum smiled as they ate their breakfast. “You know, a TV might be nice for the bedroom, when we have lazy days and if we don't feel like moving from the bed.” Callum thought.

“Ok, I'll get a TV for us, I can pick it up tomorrow or have someone drop one off today, what do you want baby?” Ben asked, looking for his phone. 

“Tomorrow please, it's not urgent just thought it would be nice, but maybe we could move the one from the living room into here just for the day,” Callum said finishing his tea. 

“I’ll move it baby,” Ben said finishing his food, “that was wonderful Callum, thank you for cooking me food.” 

When they both finished Ben took their trays and quickly moved them to the kitchen, he made his way back to the bed and ascended on Callum, “it's time for me to show a little thanks myself,” he said, kissing Callum’s neck. 

“Wait, soon, we need a shower,” Callum said he was lightly protesting but enjoying every minute of Ben’s mouth on his neck. 

“I can work with that,” Ben said as he took Callum's hand and led him towards the bathroom, once they were in there Ben turned on the shower to let the water warm up, he removed his glasses and hearing aid, then he immediately turned his attention back to his boyfriend. 

“Showers getting ready, now I need them kisses,” Ben told Callum as he made his way towards his boyfriend, Callum’s arms moved to wrap themselves around Ben’s shoulders, while Ben's hands travelled towards Callum’s waist. 

Their kiss was passionate, but it was sweet, their lips moved together in sync with one another. The kiss started growing more heat filled - they both started moaning into each other’s mouths and then hands started to remove the other clothes. 

Ben moved Callum into the shower so that he was underneath the water, his hands never leaving Callum’s waist. “You ready for me baby?” Ben asked, moving closer towards Callum. 

“Always ready for you” Callum moans into his mouth, his breath becoming shorter and more desperate Ben doesn't think Callum knows how much that turns him on, seeing his boy desperate for him, needing him - it was always so beautiful.

“Always ready for who? say my name,” Ben told him, lightly smacking his ass.

“Daddy… always ready for daddy” Callum moaned, his erection was pressed hard against his stomach just waiting for any command from his boyfriend, he would gladly do anything. 

“Well done baby. I want you to suck me off first, show me you deserve my cock in your ass.” Callum instantly sank to his knees and took Ben in his mouth, if there was an Olympic event for cock sucking Callum would always come first place, his mouth was built for this. 

“So beautiful baby, that's it, so good for me, take all that you can.” Ben’s hands were in Callum’s hair lightly pulling it, just the way he knew his baby liked it. Callum moaned onto Ben’s dick sending a vibration through to Ben’s stomach.

When Ben thought Callum had enough, he removed Callum from his penis, he chuckled slightly when Callum let out a desperate little whine, “you did so well baby, stand up for me” Callum stood up on shaky legs when Ben looked into his eyes all he saw was Callum drunk on arousal. 

“I'm gonna open you up baby, so spread your legs a little for me you know what to do, but I want you facing me, I want to see your eyes while I make you cum” Ben instructed him.

Callum moved the shower heads that was now running down his back, and he leaned backwards that Ben could have better access to him, we both loved and hated when Ben opened him up, he loved it because Ben took his time so that he wouldn't get hurt, and Ben’s fingers when pure magic but it also drove him crazy how much Ben would tease him.

It was a good thing they were living alone because the moment Ben’s fingers entered him, Callum threw his head back and let out the most beautiful moan that Ben had ever heard, “that's it, baby, let it all out daddy wants to hear every single word, every, single, moan” Ben said slowly. 

The only words leaving Callum’s mouth was “please” and “daddy” and “more” and “need you” - that was all Ben needed, the moment he felt Callum was ready he entered in one swift movement. 

Ben thrust hard into Callum, making sure to hit his prostate, over and over and over again, he wanted to see how far he could make Callum go, see if he could make Callum hold it, to make Callum beg him for release, yes it was cruel but it was oh so beautiful and it was just for Ben to see. 

“Please, please, oh please,” Callum moaned his hands were scratching along the bathroom tiles, the position he was in meant he couldn't grab Ben; he needed something, anything to hold onto, but Callum also kind of like having that desperate feeling, while he also felt every inch of Ben.

“Please what baby? Use your words” Ben said, picking up the paste, “you want more?”

“Please daddy, I want more, anything, please, I'll be so good, I'll be your best boy, I'll be so good please!!!” Ben could tell Callum was getting close, by the looks of it he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer.

“Are you close baby?” they both know it was a rhetorical question, but Ben just loved hearing Callum say it.

“I'm close, please I need to… please daddy” Callum was nearly screaming at this point, Ben always knew when Callum was getting close to his limits, today wasn't one of those days to test to see how far they could push past it. 

“Cum for me, show me how could I make you feel,” the moment Ben finished his sentence Callum orgasmed so hard, his eyes rolled backwards, his head hit the wall, his legs became like jelly. Callum's reaction set Ben off within seconds; he was close behind, Ben saw that Callum became light on his feet, and quickly pulled out in order to support his boyfriend.

“I've got you, it's okay lean on me I've got you,” Ben kept repeating to Callum, in times like this Ben was thankful for the bathtub, he helped Callum sit down and made sure to let Callum know that Ben was always within arms’ reach, Ben quickly plugged up the bath and move to grab the sponge to start cleaning Callum. 

Callum is still coming down from his high as Ben cleaned him, Ben was constantly telling him sweet nothings and praising him for how well he did, Ben kept doing that until Callum came back to his senses. “Thank you” Callum lightly mumbled. 

Ben smiled at him, “this is my job, isn't it? As your boyfriend and daddy it is my responsibility to always keep you looking after you, now let's finish up in the shower and I'll give you some well and cuddles.”

Helping Calum back to his feet the pair finished their shower, giving each other sweet kisses. 

Once they were back in their bedroom, Ben sat Callum on the bed, insisting that Callum still needed to relax and take it easy after what they just did, he went to that draw and took out two shirts and two pairs of boxes and some cream. 

They don't often use cream, but in moments like this they did, it wasn't really a sexual element as it was more comfort, possibly for the both of them, but Ben's main intention was for it to be comfort for Callum. 

For Callum to feel Ben's fingers on him, giving him a light massage and kissing his body at that moment.

When Ben finished creaming Callum they got dressed, Ben helped Callum get comfortable in their bed as he went to grab the TV from the living room and set it up in their bedroom, “'ere you are, babe, on tv.” Ben said turning it on. 

“Thank you, Ben, but now I really need cuddles,” Callum said, moving the duvet on Ben’s side of the bed, patting it for Ben to come and sit with him. 

“I will babes, I just wanna get some water for you” Ben quickly made his way to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water, two packets of crisps and two apples - just in case they were needed. 

Returning back to their bedroom, Ben placed his food on his bedside drawer and passed Callum’s over to him. He got underneath the duvet and opened his arms up for Callum to give him a cuddle, he kissed the top of Callum’s head as the pair got comfortable in bed, ready to enjoy their lazy day.

“How are you feeling babe?” Ben asked still cuddling Callum, he was absentmindedly playing with Callum's hair. 

“I'm good I promise, it just hit me hard, I got very light-headed but I promise you I'm fine, I just need some cuddles and kisses,” Callum said holding on to Ben. 

“Today you will get all the cuddles and kisses you want, but if you don't feel any better soon, I need to eat what I brought for you, but I expect everything to be eaten by 1:45, understand me?” Ben asked seriously. 

“Yes, daddy I promise,” the time had just passed 12:05 so Callum had some time. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting drama, sorry fr the slow build.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write as many chapters as possible before coursework starts up again  
> Please let me know if there are any grammatical errors.

Unfortunately for Callum, it was now Monday, he usually loved his classes and was always excited to go back in, but after Ben told him that apparently Steph has feelings for him it made Callum uneasy. Callum could keep secrets, he kept a big one for years, but the possibility of Steph liking him and manipulating a situation like that worried him.

Just thinking about the possibility of it being true made everything feel wrong, if what Ben said turned out to be true that means Steph planned to set Ben up - and the way Steph acted, he made Callum think he was worried he crossed a line and it was all a misunderstanding. Behaviour like that seemed to come naturally to him.

Callum shook his head to clear his thoughts, today he was meant to work with Steph as an assistant to help with patients for work experience, thankfully it was only for one appointment, so hopefully twenty minutes or so. 

He was thinking so much about it he didn’t hear Ben walk into the room. “Baby?” Ben said, accidentally jumping Callum, “hey are you alright?” he asked, pulling Callum into a hug. 

“Yeah, I’m trying to be,” Callum took a deep breath, “I have to be with Steph for work experience, just one patient, but I don’t really want to. If Steph is really up to something it worries me, I don’t feel comfortable Ben. But I don’t want to cause a problem.”

“How long would you have to be with him for? And who would be there with you?” Ben asked, rubbing Callum’s back. 

“One appointment is about twenty minutes, and the patient will be there and the next student after me,” Callum said, he enjoyed Ben rubbing his back. 

“Ok, so you will always be around people, you get in, get out and don’t stop to make small talk. Tell him you need to leave soon and if he doesn’t back off, I’ll send someone to pick you up after” Ben told him. 

“Thank you, I just feel uncomfortable about this,” Callum said letting go of Ben, “just overthinking things.”

“It’s ok babe, I have no trust in that Steph anymore, I’m going to ask dad for some people to look into him.” Ben told him, “I’ve got you, baby, always. Now you’re going to your lessons, you’re going to be confident and not let that tosser ruin your day.”

Callum didn’t respond to Ben, he still looked nervous so Ben thought. “Want me to drive you instead of getting the train?” Ben asked seeing that Callum was still uneasy about everything. 

“Yes please” Callum needed Ben for a little longer, “won’t Jay mind?” 

“I’ll explain to him once I get back, I’ll handle Jay,” Ben said as they walked out of their flat together. “Just head to the car lot then I’ll drive you over there.”

Ben and Callum walked over to the car lot and Ben on their way there, Ben saw the same face on the man who approached him and Jay a while back, but this time he wasn’t alone. 

How stupid did Danny think he was? 

Ben grabbed some keys and drove Callum to his campus. 

Thankfully the drive managed to calm Callum down because, by the time they got there, he wasn’t as stressed anymore. “I love you,” Callum said, kissing Ben’s lips, “thank you for driving me.”

“There is no need to thank me, that's my job, now go to your lessons, don't let him get to you. If I can't pick you up then I will send somebody else too, just look for this car okay?” Ben smiled as Callum nodded and left the car, Ben stayed where he was parked as he watched Callum walk-in: better safe than sorry. 

And it's a good thing he did, because by the time Callum walked through the front doors Steph wasn't that far behind him - it took everything Ben had not to get out of the car and chase that man down, but he knew causing a scene wouldn't help their case. So now that Callum was in his class Ben knew he had to get back to work.

“Oi, mate you took your time didn’t ya?” Jay said the second Ben walked through the door.

“Sorry mate had to drop Callum off at uni,” Ben said walking to his desk and taking a seat, “stuff went off when we had drinks with his mate Steph.”

“Well, what happened then?” Jay asked watching Ben, “he didn't hurt ya did he?”

“No, he did not hurt me, too many people around. But anyway, he accused me of being abusive to Callum, I lost my temper and by the time Callum got back to the table he acted like I attacked him for no reason.”

“What the hell?” Jay said genuinely confused, “why would he do that? is he an ex of Callum?”

“Nah, he’s not, but he definitely got something for Callum, I've got no proof yet but I can feel it, I don't trust this man,” Ben sighed as he shook his head, “but it's okay I know what to do.”

“Do I wanna know?” Jay asked, looking at his brother.

“Probably not.” 

“Just stay safe and be smart about it, don't let your anger get the better of ya,” Jay said, giving Ben his only piece of advice about the situation.

“Cheers mate, now let's go we've got people waiting and cars for sale.” 

Meanwhile, Callum was now working in his classed mentoring sessions, they were taking a lead on an appointment while having an experienced nurse there in case they are needed guidance. Callum was paired with nurse Steph Davidson. 

“Okay Mrs Alleyne, everything is looking great you're doing really well with your medication, but I'm going to give you a new blood glucose metre because I don't think your current one is working very well. They'll be instructions on the inside on how to use it.” Callum smiled at her. 

“Oh thank you, dear, so sweet of you. God bless you,” Mrs Alleyne smiled back at Callum, “you make my trip to the doctor's less stressful.”

“I'm just doing my job ma’am but thank you. Do you have someone here to pick you up to take you back home?” Callum asked, helping her stand up. 

“My youngest baby is here to take me home, he's just outside for me,” she said walking towards the door. 

“Take care, Mrs Alleyne, we’ll see you next Thursday,” Callum said as they wrapped up her appointment. 

“Thank you, Callum, thank you Steph, see you then” she smiled at the pair and left the room. 

“She’s so sweet, I hope she gets better soon,” Callum said to Steph as he updated her patient forms. 

“Yeah, she’s a sweet woman, she came here on Windrush y’know? Worked hard, raised six children and had to retire, she was a psychiatric nurse, here and in Barbados” Steph said as the pair left the appointment room.

“Wow, didn’t know that...so how old is her “youngest baby”?” Callum asked. 

“Forty years old” Steph chuckled, “she's been coming here for a while now, and every time I talk to her, she refers to her youngest child as “the baby”.”

“She's so sweet...thank you for this session… and I'll see you later yeah?” Callum said, grabbing his bag to leave the practice.

“Wait, hang on, I've got two more students after you, but I was wondering if you wanted to get some food, or we could study a bit more for your test?” Steph smiled at him, “Plus, I kind of wanted to talk about what happened between Ben and me, last Saturday.” 

“I thought it was just a misunderstanding, did something else happen?” Callum asked him. 

“No, no, it was a genuine misunderstanding, I just don't want you or Ben to think that I'm a horrible person, I just wanted to talk about it so that things weren't bad between us,” Steph said, the sad thing is Callum really wanted to believe him, but now Callum is keeping an eye out for him. 

“Do you mind if we do it another day? I've got a study group to go to” Callum said, keeping distance between him and Steph. 

“Oh, when did you join a study group?” Steph said, usually Callum isn't the best at picking up when people are sending off certain signals, he had a bad habit of being a bit oblivious to them, but he's getting better - because right now Callum can see that Steph did look hurt, almost like Callum went behind his is back. 

“This morning, but it's just a bunch of us from our lesson, turns out I'm not the only one who's feeling a bit stuck and overwhelmed on this test, they added me to a WhatsApp group, so it was arranged on there.” Callum didn't lie as that is what happened, but he was choosing to leave out the part where he was the one who actually started the study group and he was added to it as he didn’t make the group chat. 

“Yeah, that's fine, it's better for people to work together you know? Well I hope you enjoy yourself and I'll see you maybe after tomorrow's lessons, or we could get lunch tomorrow?” Steph asked.

“We'll just have to see, the test is soon, and I really need to pass, so I’m trying not to get too distracted” Callum smiled.

“So I'm a distraction to you?” Steph chuckled, part of it did sound genuine but another part of it also sounded a little forced.

“Well you know, we have fun talking and then I get a bit distracted, so I need to focus this time, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy your chats you're very nice. I'm sorry if I upset you,” Callum said, he hoped it was a good excuse.

“Nah that's okay take care, I'll see you soon” Steph really wanted to carry on the conversation but he saw the next student approaching the examination room, “text me though if you have any free time, I can help you study if you want, I think I'm a bit more experienced, and having an experienced person is always better.”

Before Callum could respond Steph ushered the other student into the room, he winked at Callum and before closing the door he said, “well we’ll just arrange another date, bye for now.”

Callum shook his head and walked to find his study group. 

On the other side of London Ben, Shirley and Phil were sat having a meeting, “dad I just need a couple of extra guys, some to look into Danny because I don’t trust he learned his lesson, and someone to look into nurse Steph Davidson, they're is hiding something and is possibly after Callum.”

“What proof do you have to go on? And why should we believe you?” Shirley asked before Phil could respond, “How do we know you're not just being paranoid? You knew what kind of business this is before you got into it, having people following you, watching you, it shouldn't be out of the ordinary.”

“Shirley, are you really telling me but you're perfectly fine when people follow you? You're not worried or suspicious as to why you're being followed? You think it's perfectly fine, is that what you're telling me?” Ben asked her. 

“That's not what I'm saying, not at all, I'm just saying that you sound a little paranoid two people out to get you, you’re not that special Ben” Shirley continued. 

“Alright, alright, Shirl that's enough. There is no harm in looking into this. And Ben, to answer your question, yes, I’ve got a couple extra people that you can borrow, they’re all yours.” Phil told him. 

“Old school associates of mine, Andy, Shane and Kane, tell me if I need anymore and they’re yours” Phil stood up, “Danny is your first priority, get rid of him we won’t have to deal with him anymore. And this nurse Steph I will look into her.”

“He/him dad,” Ben said. 

“I’ll look into him,” Phil corrected himself dismissively. 

“Thanks, dad,” Ben said, he wanted to smile but he kept it under wraps. 

“No then, lets wrap this up, shall we? Shirley with me, Ben here are those numbers to call.” Phil texted Ben the numbers for Andy, Shane and Kane and then he left.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll today with updates 👊🏾😊  
> Let me know if there are any grammatical mistakes.

Steph went back to his house raged filled, his plans to spend lunch and study time with Callum was ruined. Ben made Callum avoid him today - a study group, that never existed in that class before, how stupid did Ben think he was!

Manipulating Callum into actively trying to avoid him and lie to him. Callum lied to his soulmate, and he didn’t even realise how badly it hurt him. But Steph was a forgiving man, it wasn’t a secret every relationship had troubles. And his love was being abused so it wasn’t hard to forgive him.

But getting Callum away from Ben was his top priority, this was just one day of them being apart, and look at what his sweet angel had become, so easily manipulated and so badly abused, he needed to get Callum out of there quickly. 

Once he got Callum out of there, he would bring him here: his home. The renovations were coming along nicely, Steph took pride in his house, and only the best would do for himself and Callum, and the future family they may have. 

His house came with: 

A basement. 

On the ground floor, there was a living room, dining room, kitchen, conservatory/study, and a toilet. 

The second floor there was a master bedroom that was an ensuite, an office, a bathroom, with a second bedroom and third bedroom.

Then there was a staircase that leads to an attic. 

Steph’s plan would need to move a lot quicker than expected, thankfully not much had to be done for the master bedroom and ensuite bathroom - just the kitchen, living room, dining room, and bathrooms and guest bedrooms were left to finish. He might have to turn one guest room into a nursery, but they’ll disgust that on a later date. 

The basement was finished today, and it is a beautiful little living space now, maybe a fridge should be added, especially if Callum would need some time to think things over. After today where he lied, Steph would have definitely put Callum there to think about what he had done. 

“How much longer will everything take? I’d ideally like everything to be done by late October or early November,” Steph asked the head builder.

“Well you want a lot done, things have to set before we can move onto other things, it’ll be done when it’s done, and when you stop changing your mind about every little thing” the head builder, Dave, responded. 

Maybe that was true, but Steph just wanted everything to look nice and to appeal to Callum’s likings. 

“My apologies, Dave, no more changes are needed, everything is perfect,” Steph reassured him. “But if the date of completion could be sped up that would be great, how about I double your wages?” 

Dave looked hesitant for a moment, “double it? Are you sure? That’s a lot, and this job is looking to be fifteen grand alone, but you want to double it?” 

“That’s what I said, so how about it? Double pay for you and your men?” Steph said grabbing his bag to get his chequebook. 

“I’m gonna have to turn you down mate, not everything can be sped up how’d you like it, things need to set in place, measurements need to be accurate. And we’ve got other jobs to do, families to be with” Dave said shaking his head. 

“Double pay for double time. I need this done quickly, my husband is coming home soon, and he needs a suitable house to live in,” Steph informed him, “and yes I know I am asking a lot, but I can compensate you greatly for it.”

“I guess, once the flooring is set, we can work late to put everything in,” Dave said, “but you need to bring food for my men, double pay and tea.”

Steph smiled at him, “I’m so glad we came to an agreement. So starting tomorrow I want things to get a move on.” 

Dave agreed and went to inform his men about the new deal, this would definitely have the house finished in about three or four weeks. And then he can bring Callum home.

**Steph: Hey Callum, just wondering how you’re doing**

_I’m good thanks, Ben and I got a Chinese for dinner: Callum_ _😇💍_

_Is everything ok?: Callum_ _😇💍_

**Steph: Yeah, everything is ok**

**Steph: Just wanted to tell you I talked to Mrs Wright and she said I should head the study group for your class**

_That’s great!: Callum_ _😇💍_

_Jess will add you to the group tomorrow: Callum_ _😇💍_

**Steph: Ok great, thank you**

_I’ve got to run: Callum_ _😇💍_

_Ben keeps distracting me: Callum_ _😇💍_

_rgek: Callum_ _😇💍_

**Steph: Enjoy your evening**

Steph threw his phone onto his bed, just to add insult to injury Ben is having fun with his Callum, messing with him, doing how knows what to him. He doesn’t deserve Callum - but you know who does deserve him Steph.

Steph is the only man he deserves to learn every inch of Callum Highway, he deserves to learn every freckle, every scar, every little thing that makes Callum Highway, his Callum Highway – Steph’s been a good man, it's about time he gets what he deserves.

His family is nothing to go by, just a bunch of easy-going self-righteous hippies, they never cared that Steph wanted to go places, that he deserved better find the life he was living but they all seemed content and they judged him for wanting more.

But never mind he got more in the end, he met the right people, he did the right people, he worked hard and now look he's a nurse - the highest-ranking nurse in his ward. Steph was a great guy it's just other people he seemed to let him down, other people who think that just because Steph went out of his way to get what he wanted, it made him cold.

When that was not the case in the slightest and it never has been, Steph loved his family but they were holding him back so some people had to go and there's no point crying over people who leave because everyone does in the end, but the one person who is no longer allowed to leave is Callum Highway.

Steph I've never met a man like him before, working-class but charming and educated, naive but also smart. He adored the fact Callum was a soldier a brave man who is willing to put his life on the line to save others, and his poor baby got hurt while serving his country, and then again acting selflessly he signed up to be a nurse.

What more could a person want in a man?

Steph showered and got ready for bed “Good things come to those who wait,” Steph kept repeating to himself.

It pains Steph to have to be away from his love for so long, but in due time he will have his Callum all to himself. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I find writing for Danny a little harder as his stuff is more action that thought processes like Steph, but I've got a plan for him.  
> But four chapters in four days? 🥂🍹
> 
> Let me know if there are any grammatical errors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW homophobic slur

"So what have you got so far?" Danny asked Jamie and Connor, since he assigned them to watch Callum, they had gotten some information.

“Callum Highway, nickname “halfway” – we don’t know why” Jamie started, “born 25th March 1991. Mum bailed when he was little and his dad’s name is Jonathan Highway, Callum has practically no contact with his dad. And his older brother Stuart Highway lives in Walford and is in a relationship with Rainie Branning also known as Rainie Cross. We believe Stuart has a daughter, but she isn’t around much.”

“Good, good.” Danny nodded, “you two have done well.”

“He was childhood friends with Lee Carter, the son of the Landlords Mick and Linda Carter,” Jamie said before taking a breath to continue.

“Shirley Carter is Mick Carter’s mum, young birth; Shirley is currently Phil Mitchell’s right hand – their connections go back as far as 2008,” Jamie stated. “Phil and Shirley have many connections as you know, but we haven’t been able to track them all down yet, but we’ve got some men on that.”

Jamie finished his part then he turned to look at Connor, but before Conner could start on what he has to offer, Danny interrupted him.

“Find out as many of them as you can,” Danny instructed them “I’m sure I’ve got shared connections with some of them too.”

“You may know one of them, Kane Adams? He’s recently been back in contact with the Mitchell’s” Conner expressed to Danny.

“Yeah I know him, he’ll work with ya, but don’t ever trust him, he goes for the person who gets the biggest win.” Danny told them, “this might work out for us boys…what else do you have?”

“Callum is currently studying at the University of East London, it looks like he’s on the campus for health care, so nursing, doctoring that kind of stuff,” Conner said.

“How do you know this?” Danny asked.

“I sent a man out to follow Mitchell Monday morning. He was driving a black BMW with Callum to the campus; we can keep someone in the area to monitor him? We can find out if Callum has a routine” Conner said.

“Do that, find out his routine and find the best time to get Callum alone, having him will get us directly to Ben Mitchell: get one Mitchell you’ll get them both.” Danny smiled to himself.

“Will do boss, we’ve got more on Callum” Jamie interjected.

“Shut up Jamie, Conner continue,” Danny said sending Jamie an irritated look.

“Joined the army at eighteen, came back to Walford around January 2018, he worked at The Vic and became an Undertaker before going to uni,” Conner said.

“How did you get all this information?” Danny finally asked, “and how do you know it’s true?”

“People talk, we asked about. And Mo Harris talks a lot, I found her in The Vic and we just started talkin’” Conner said, “I spoke to her, while Jamie took pictures.”

“Look at that, Jamie finally being useful” Danny chuckled, “what else did this Mo Harris tell you?”

“Nothing too important, but I learnt a lot about Callum, some stuff was unnecessary,” Conner said looking at his notes.

“They should still be good to know.”

“Callum was engaged to a Whitney Dean, lead her and others to believe he was straight, the only reason why the wedding didn’t go through was because Whitney ran out. At the reception it looked like Whitney was about to tell everyone but, Hunter Owen brought a gun, Ben was shot, and Callum held him the entire time.” Conner concluded. 

“Whitney Dean, noted. If push comes to shove, look into her and all.” Danny said.

“That’s all we got so far boss.”

“You’ve done well, I’m happy with this. Just find out his routine then we’ll be set.” Danny started thinking for a moment, “Has Ben seen you guys about?” 

“We believe so, only when we were watching the car lot, but none of the other times.”

“Let me guess, Jamie, was it you Ben saw?” Danny turned to finally address him.

“Yes boss-”

“And you know that the less they know, the better?” Danny continued.

“Yes boss, but I -”

“Last and final chance, mess up again and I will be the last face you see.” Danny promised him.

“Now both of you get out, Conner you take the lead on this - Jamie will just mess everything up again. I mean what do you expect, the faggot can’t do anything right…oh, you think I didn’t know?” Danny laughed.

“I’m sorry I’ve messed up, just give me one more chance,” Jamie nearly begged.

“Last chance, we wouldn’t want anything to happen to you or your little boyfriend, Alfie was it?” Danny laughed mockingly.

Jamie held a nervous breath, “no we wouldn’t, I won’t let you down boss.”

“That’s better, now get out.” Danny said getting his phone to make a call.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 out of 5 days!  
> I think I've set the scene pretty well for what's coming, I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there are any grammatical errors.

“Thanks, guys for meeting with me” Ben started, “I need some information on two people: Danny Hardcastle and a Steph Davidson.”

“What’s up with Danny?” Shane asked him, “is he still feeling salty after you guys took your money back from him?”

“Yes, he is, he’s got people following me and Callum – they’ve been asking people about Callum, and I don’t know how much they got on him, but whatever they’re doing it ends now. You will of course be compensated. Two payments at the beginning and the end of the job.” Ben told them. 

Ben place pictures of the men asking about Callum onto the table, “don’t know their last names, but we know one of them is called Conner.” 

“Yeah, that’s Conner Smith,” Kane said looking at the pictures, “he actually contacted me earlier, wanted to know if I’d be willing to work with him. I said no, can’t stand Danny.” 

Truth be told Ben didn't fully believe Kane, everyone who was anyone in this circuit knew who Kane was - he could hardly be trusted, but with the right payment he can easily show his loyalty. 

“Well thanks for telling me. Anyway, the next person who I wanted to look into is a nurse called Steph Davidson - he's not a part of our “business” but for personal reasons, I'd like you to look into him. Find out anything you can, his family, where he grew up, any places where he lived, childhood friends, his ex-husband - you get my point, I want you to find out anything you can on this matter.”

“How much does this pay?” Kane asked. 

“You'll get three grand from the start, and depending on if you get Danny and what you get from him will depend on your end pay… so who’s in?” Ben asked.

“I’m in, Danny took money from me and I want it back,” Andy said, he turned to look at his other associates waiting for a response.

“Me too,” Shane said, “we’ll get your money back Andy.”

“Same, not because I care, I need to make money,” Kane finished up. 

“Glad you’re on board. You already know, how and where to find Danny, but Steph Davidson mentors at the University of East London and works at either Newham G P Co-operative or Queen Elizabeth Hospital” Ben said, giving them all they had to go on. 

“We’ve got a name and job location; we can handle the rest from here,” Kane said dismissively.

“The money though, Ben?” Andy said standing up with the others. 

“As promised,” Ben picked up his duffle bag from under his seat, “three grand to start.” He pulled out nine thousand pounds in cash. 

“Wow, this is serious,” Shane said taking his share. 

“I take of mine, the same way you want to take care of yours. Do we have a deal?” Ben asked as he watched them look amongst themselves. 

“You’ve got a deal Mitchell; we’ll get these men for you.” 

Ben smiled at then, “then we’re in business.”

The three of them then left as they had their jobs, as it was getting late, they would start first thing in the morning tomorrow. 

Before heading home Ben quickly stopped at his dad's house, just to give him a few details as to how it went, because apparently text wouldn't do. He informed his dad about Danny being in contact with Kane, and after his dad mulled that over for a bit, he gave Ben some advice: 

“If Danny is looking into your men look into his. You already know one of them, Connor? I might be wrong here, but take that as Connor being the lead, find out about his second guy, the quieter ones you always find are sometimes easier to get through, depending on how he responds he will depend on how you go forward in negotiating with him.” Phil said drinking his tea.

“Alright dad, I got it. Anything else?” Ben asked as he finished his. 

“No, nothing, let's finish up here I want to go to bed,” Phil said in his typical manner. 

“Well I'm finished dad, so I'll be off, night, give my best to Sharon and Denny,” Ben said walking out of his dad’s house. 

As Ben was walking home, he quickly pulled out his phone, before he left to go meet with Andy, Shane and Kane he left Callum home alone in a situation that left him a bit speechless in a bit tide up. 

“Baby, I’m back,” Ben called out into the flat. 

Ben didn’t hear anything in response, “babe!” he called a little louder. Then he heard a muffled groan come from their bedroom, “you gonna answer me?”

Walking into their bedroom Ben saw Callum exactly how he left him, gagged, tied up and he had a cock ring on with a vibrator working away at Callum’s prostate. “Awh, isn't this such a pretty sight?” Ben chuckled as he walked around the bed watching Callum finally notice Ben was back in the flat. 

Callum let out a sequence of mumbles behind his gag, he gave Ben a pleading look, “it's a bit too late for that, it's a bit too late for any sort of beggin’, - I told you not to get mouthy with me, and what did you do?”

“You just couldn't help yourself, could you? And now look, you’re all tied up with no sense of release” Ben removed the jacket and crawled onto the bed and straddled Callum's lap. “Got anything to say for yourself?”

Trying to show Ben in his best puppy eyes, Callum tried to plead with him. “Is that a no?” Ben chuckled. 

Before Ben went on to do anything more, he quickly removed the ball gag from Callum’s mouth just to check in with him, “how you feeling baby? Colour?” 

“Green, turning yellow” Callum responded. 

“Talk to me, tell me what's wrong?” Ben asked as he turned off the vibrator and got off Callum. 

“I want to touch you, I want you. You were gone for too long” Callum pouted, “I'm sorry I got mouthy with you. I was just teasing.” 

Lovingly Ben kissed Callum’s lips, “I did warn you though, you’ve been cheeky with me for quite some time. Just wanted to give you a little reminder. But thank you for telling me, baby.” 

Callum chased after Ben’s lips with his own, “does that mean I'm no longer in trouble?”

“Oh, I didn't say that now, did I?” Ben said quickly, “I'm going to untie you” Ben smiled at the way Callum instantly perked up, “but you were not allowed to cum for four days, and you're going to sleep with your new little butt plug in.” 

Overall it was fair, Callum didn't overly like that idea as his new plug sat directly on his prostate, “do I have to keep the ring on?” 

“No, you don’t. But do you think you'll be able to hold it for four days without any help?” Ben sympathetically watched Callum shake his head no. 

“So do you think you're going to need the ring?” Ben asked tapping Callum’s cheek. 

“Yes, daddy I do” Callum mumble, “four days is a long time, is there anything I can do to reduce it.”

“No, but I can add a day if you try and bribe me again.”

“No thank you, I’m sorry.” Ben loved to hear Callum beg, it doesn't matter how many times he's heard it, it was still one of bens favourite things to hear. Having Callum be so vulnerable and open with him it made Ben feel honoured. 

Because not many people can see Callum this way, and if Ben had it his way nobody else would, it was such a beautiful thing to see, to have Callum all to himself. Someone who he could love and cherish, but equally somebody to love him back. 

There's no point of having love in any situation if it wasn't given and received. 

And how could you not love Callum Highway? Callum was like Ben in many ways but was his own person; they both came from working-class backgrounds, but Callum didn't want to let his social class define who he was, Callum knew he could prove himself in his worth, but Callum also knew that he didn't have to prove himself to others. Accepting who he was at the time a bit hard, he eventually made peace with it. 

Callum Highway is gentle and caring, and all this coming from a man he went through a lot as a child into adulthood, Ben was still surprised that Callum was able to find enough kindness left in him to share to others, he never went out of his way to hurt people, and whenever he could he was caring and saving people, first the army, then the compassion he showed while working at the Funeral Home and now he wants to be a nurse. 

The fact that Callum to this day still puts others before himself, made Ben fall in love with him all over again. There was so much to Callum Highway that Ben didn't know how to describe it all, but there was one thing he could easily do, and that is to love him. 

Ben untied Callum and remove the vibrator from him, he quickly pulled Callum in for a cuddle, “you did so well baby, I left you there for an hour and ten minutes; I think that's one of your personal bests.”

Callum blushed as Ben praised him for his efforts, “I think so too. Can I have some water please daddy?”

“Sure baby, I'm going to get you an apple as well and I want it eaten before bed,” Ben said as he got up, he repositioned some pillows so that Callum was comfortable then he left to go get him a drink and apple.

On his return Ben grab the remote for the new TV he had gotten for their bedroom, “here you are,” Ben handed Callum the food, drink and remote, “find something you want to watch, will I put our toys away.”

Callum did as he was told, while he did find something for them to watch, he also watch as Ben put away their stuff but leaving out the new butt plug and the vibrating cock ring, those things could be both a blessing and a curse. 

He loved the way the ring held him at Ben’s mercy, unable to cum until Ben said so, it was always so hot. With the plugs, he loved how they kept him full if Ben filled him up. They both help keep him to feel grounded, and weirdly he also needs them. 

With other people Callum hated having very little control of a situation, he hated not being able to fix the problem immediately or help out, but with Ben, they could share problems and he trusted Ben to not abuse him when he was feeling vulnerable and submissive. 

Callum was so lost in thought he didn't even realise Ben getting back into bed, “are you alright?” Ben asked as he pulled Callum into his arms. 

“Yeah, I am. I was just thinking. I was thinking about you, well us. I love you” Callum told Ben as he cuddled deeper. 

“I love you too” Ben kissed the top of his head as they both got comfortable to watch the film Callum had picked.

“But you'll still get in the ring unplug before bed mister.”

Callum honestly couldn't care less as long as he had Ben there with him. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little darker, but it'll all be explained soon.  
> There is death in the chapter please read carefully, but this upsets you I can leave chapter summary at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Not to happy with the chapter so there's a good chance I will change it or edit it later, and I think my updating streak has come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS:   
> DEATH  
> CHILD DEATH  
> MENTION OF SUICIDE

It had been a few weeks since Ben hired Andy, Shane and Kane; things with Danny had been going well, his men had taken to the shadows and weren’t following him and Callum anymore, however, finding anything on Steph Davidson was harder than expected. Nothing was found on him apart from where he worked, and Ben already knew that.

“It’s been weeks and you’ve brought me nothing!” Ben shouted. “Nothing!”

“We’re working on it, Ben we really are, every lead we have ended up at a dead end. This man has secrets, and he’d like to keep them that way,” Andy said, “I’ve got people looking into it.”

“Looking into what? Your dead ends?” Ben probed, “you just said you have nothing.”

“What we’re looking into his any allies he’s had, any name changes, any people who recognise his face,” Andy explained, “people can try and hide things, but we will find something, Ben.”

Ben sighed, “anything else?”

“We found the ex-husband, but he’s recently gone missing. His family called the police and he’s now on the nation's list for missing people,” Shane started, “he was last seen in the area where Steph lives. They might be connected.”

“I believe they are connected; this man reads crazy. We also learnt that he’s getting work done on his house, we spoke to the builders and he’s redoing the whole thing, and he’s paying double for a quicker speed,” Kane stated.

“So he’s got money.”

A person who had money could mean many things: money could come from their business, or it’s old family money, but there was another option, that the money was earned in a way that was better left unsaid.

“Noted, do you have anything else?” Ben asked them.

“Connor Smith is working with a Jamie Wright, who Danny hired to look into you,” Shane concluded. “We will get more information soon Ben, just hang on.”

Ben nodded at Shane, “what do you know about Connor and Jamie?” he asked.

“Conner grew up in East London, no family but he made himself one, all shifty people, nothing of real interest. Jamie, we believe was disowned by his family for coming out as gay, he lives just outside of Walford with his boyfriend, don’t know his name.” Andy told them, “my sister works in the fostering system and Conners name was in the system, Jamie was for a year, but only because he outgrew the system.”

“Jamie Wright? Let me look into him” Ben told them.

“Why because you're gay?” Kane chuckled.

“Yes.”

While Ben was in Walford, Callum was at his nurse course, he’d manage to limit his interactions with Steph, but he could tell that Steph was getting more and more irritated, he actually yelled at Callum after the first week of limited interactions.

He did apologies the next week, but he ended it with, “I just don’t see why you’re pulling away from me, I thought we were ok.” And this was when Callum let his guard down, he apologised for being distance and blamed it on studies and stress, but he could tell Steph wasn’t buying it.

“Can we at least get some dinner together? I don’t mean to come off as needy, but you’ve really been helping me through my divorce, and I thought we were friends” Steph nearly cried. 

And that’s how Callum ended up in the situation he was in now, he was having an uncomfortable dinner in a nearly empty restaurant with Steph who was now completely fine, no tears, no sadness nothing, but he was getting incredibly tipsy.

Callum didn’t even get a chance to text or call Ben about what was happening, Steph was glued to him the second they finished for the day. Callum did try but Steph managed to distract him, he needed Ben.

Steph had started drinking the moment they talked him, I got Callum a beer, but he couldn’t bring himself to drink it, Steph kept drinking more and more to the point where he was tipsy borderline drunk.

He started becoming more honest about what he felt like sharing, Callum took this opportunity to ask a questions Steph refused to answer.

“How was your first year nursing? I don’t think we actually talked about that.” Callum asked.

“It was a hospital in Cheshire, my mother’s family lived there, it was alright, my mum was an influential nurse and I got to work alongside her until she died,” Steph told him, “heart attack.”

“Oh I’m so sorry, at least you still had family there to live with, right?” Callum tried to console him.

“Nope dead” Steph slurred.

Callum was now interested, “all of your mums family?”

“Yeah, most were old, my aunt passed from cancer and my mum died from a heart attack,” Steph continued, “then I moved to north London with my dad’s family.”

“It’s good you have them then,” Callum smiled weakly.

“Just my dad left, the others moved away, and dad is in an old people’s home,” Steph carried on, “I think I’ve had too much.”

“No, you’re fine, but don’t you have any siblings?” Callum asked this was the first time Steph had given him any information about his family. “Nope, dried during childhood and as teenagers, my brother, Jace drowned when we were little, my parents left us unattended while we were at a riverside holiday, and my sister, Carls committed suicide while at uni,” Steph told him.

“That’s awful” Callum was shocked, “I’m so sorry.”

Steph waved him off, “It’s ok, my brother was young, and I wasn’t close to my sister.”

Eventually, Callum was able to leave, with much protest Callum booked Steph a cab to take him home, it was hard as Steph didn’t want to hand over his phone, but Callum got him to open Uber and sent him home – he had to shake Steph off his arm first.

That conversation with Steph did not make him feel any better, all of his family dying couldn’t have been as natural as he described. He was too calm and neutral about it, his whole family passed away and he didn’t even care. 

The moment Callum could he called Ben to pick him up, he explained the whole situation and Ben was there as quick as he could be. “Ben I’m telling you, everyone in his family is dead, apart from his dad - that’s not a little odd to you?” Callum asked.

“Calm down, breathe for me. In through your nose and out through your mouth,” Ben instructed him as he drove them back. Callum did as he was told and tried to relax, “now what did he tell you?”

“He lived with his mum up in Cheshire, some family members died of old age, his aunt of cancer and his mum had a heart attack.” Callum started.

“Alright, what else?” Ben asked, he was taking a mental note of everything, finally a lead.

“His brother Jace died during childhood, he drowned, and his sister Carls committed suicide as a teenager. He then moved to North London to be with his dad’s family, everyone was dead apart from his dad, who’s in an old people’s home.”

“Callum, breathe, I can hear you working yourself up. Please breathe for me,” Ben took a hold of Callum’s hand and placed it on the gear stick with his hand.

“Ben, I’m sorry but this can’t be a coincidence, right?”

“No, something isn’t right, that many deaths don’t happen naturally, but if they have his family is very unfortunate.”

Callum was silent for the rest of the car ride, “Ben?”

“I’m here, we’re nearly home, keep breathing in through your nose and out through your mouth.”

Ben needed to give the information Callum gave him to Andy, Shane and Kane. It was a good lead, a stronger lead than the others, but Callum was getting in his head.

Ben finally arrived in Walford and he got Callum back into their flat quickly. All he could do was hold Callum close, “I won’t let him get to you, I’d kill him before I ever let him get to you.”

“I know, but Ben. What if he’s killed someone?”

“I can take him,” Ben said, it was meant to be a joke, but it didn’t lighten the mood. “Callum I won’t let him hurt you”

Callum took a deep breath and sat up, “Steph is not going to win this.”

Ben smiled lightly and kissed Callum, “no he won’t babe, I promise you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steph cornered and guilted Callum into getting dinner with him, Steph got drunk while and admitted to having family in Cheshire and North London, but the only surviving member of his family is his dad who's in an elderly people's home, mum, brother, sister, aunt and other family members have died. 
> 
> Callum was freaked out about all the deaths, he does not believe it was natural causes like Steph made it out to be, he grew incredibly anxious about the situation, but Callum and Ben promised each other that whatever happens, Steph won't get them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, uni was getting to me, I'm home now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays 👊🏾  
> Tell me if there are any grammatical errors  
> Quick question is the car lot called Square Dealz or Maximum Motors?

After learning about Steph’s family, Ben had more information to work with - he informed his men about it, Andy and Kane immediately started looking into Cheshire doctor and nurses family – and with the amount of deaths that occurred, it shouldn’t be difficult. Shane meanwhile was looking for Steph’s father, presumably, his dad would live close by and Steph’s ex-husband, they had the police report but no links to him. 

“Steph’s ex-husband, Noah Winter, went missing back in August and we believe this is was when their divorce was finalising. He was last in the West End for a musical with a friend and acquaintance, both have the same story,” Shane explained to the group. 

“Got the reports on that too?” Ben asked. 

“Yeah, they’re in their somewhere. The reports are basically the same, they went to a showing of The Lion King at 9 pm, left the show two hours and fifteen minutes later and then went to a pub together. Noah got drunk, got a call from Steph discussing the divorce, he got angry and left his friends in the pub. Shortly afterwards his friends went to look for him, but they couldn’t find him. It didn’t help they had been drinking” Shane explained as he passed out the police statements. 

Ben read through both the reports, “this is wrong.”

“What do you mean?” Andy asked. 

“Look at these reports, they are too similar. There is a clear difference between “getting your stories straight” and having identical reports, but this…this is wrong. Everything is the same, every single detail, neither of them saw anything slightly different, or have any different memories. This is scripted. They were told what to say.” Ben stated. 

The other three men nodded in agreement, “I see what you’re saying. I think this could be a possibility.” Kane said, “I will look for these two witnesses, Poppy Jacobs and Will Thomas. Get my own statements.”

“Need more people?” Ben asked. 

“No, I think Andy and Shane should be enough. We just need to monitor them, and once they’re alone we’ll bring them to you.”

“Excellent. Find the friends first Kane, while Shane and Andy work on Steph’s family,” Ben said standing up, “I’ve got a meeting with Jamie Wright, I’ll see you guys later.”

And with that, the group went off to do their tasks. Ben had arranged a meeting with Jamie after his car, mysteriously started having problems, he gave Jamie a business card and told him to call if he needed help still. 

Ben honestly wishes to be at home with Callum, his poor baby was still shaken up a little, but he was getting better. Thankfully Lola had some time off, so Callum was with her today.

He spotted Jamie standing outside The Arches with his car, anxiously looking around – probably for Danny and any of his men. 

“Thank you for helping me” Jamie smiled, “I really need a car.”

“No problem, I am happy to help. Now let’s have a look and see what’s wrong with your car.” Ben smiled at him; it’s been a while since he’s done this, he thought pulling on his overalls. “Bring the car inside for me and keep the engine running for me.” 

“Sure” Jamie turned it on, and the car made a screeching sound. Once he did as instructed Jamie got out the car, “I don’t know what I did to it, but I need it fixed or replaced quickly,” he said, Ben felt sorry for him as the worry was growing in his voice. 

“I promise ya mate, we will fix your situation” Ben smiled at him. 

Truthfully, Ben had messed with a component in the engine a while back, which caused it to make the noise, nothing permanent and it wouldn’t have caused too much damage – and even if it did, Ben had the part to replace it. “This should be an easy fix, just let me get my tools.” 

Jamie finally relaxed with a smiled on his face, “thank you so much, Ben.

“Anytime, it’s my job,” Ben grabbed his tools and closed The Arches door.

“I thought you were selling cars now” Jamie responded. 

“Well, I do, but The Arches is still part of my family business. I may not be doing this full time, but I still remember everything I learned” Ben told him as he popped the hood. 

“Makes sense,” Jamie said. Ben concentrated on fixing the part he messed with, not saying much yet. 

“So Jamie, what work are you doing?” Ben asked him. 

“Nothing special, I’m currently looking for a job” Jamie answered. 

“Oh ya? Bad boss? Loss of interest?” Ben continued. 

“A little, a bit of both. I was never cut out for my current job, but I needed the money,” Jamie said – Ben didn’t fully believe his response.

“Well, I heard Danny Hardcastle isn’t the most accommodating man,” Ben stood back up and closed the hood of the car. Jamie’s faced paled. “As compensation for fixing your car, you’re going to answer a couple of questions.”

Jamie stuttered a little, “I-I-I.”

“Calm down mate, just tell me what I want to know, and everything will be alright for you,” Ben told him walking closer to Jamie, “understand?" 

Jamie nodded his head. 

“What does Danny want then?” Ben asked him cutting straight to the point. 

“He wants any information on you, well, mainly your boyfriend Callum highway. He wants revenge for you stealing money from him,” Jamie replied. 

“It was our money, we simply took it back and charged interest,” Ben told him. “what does he have so far?”

“On Callum, he’s got his full name, date of birth, family members, his brother’s fiancés name – any jobs he’s previously worked in and knows that Callum severed. He knows about Callum’s connections with the Carter family. And that Callum is back and university for a health care subject” Jamie paused for a second, “On Phil and Shirley so far, he only really about how long they’ve known each other for, he wants more information.”

Ben nodded gesturing his hand for Jamie to continue, “He knows you’re onto him, he knows you’ve got Kane Adams working with one of you for an unknown reason. He wants for information on Callum’s routine and he has a picture collection on you, Lola, Lexi, Phil, Jay and Callum. That’s all I know.”

“Are you sure you can’t remember anything else? It would be a shame if you let me down,” Ben said, “just like you’d hate to let Alfie down.”

Jamie let out a small gasp, Ben did feel sorry for him, but that’s what you get for being involved. “Whitney Dean! Danny wants information on her – Callum and Whitney were engaged once. I promise this is all I know. Please leave Alfie out of this, Danny is already threatening to go after him.” Jamie nearly cried. 

“Why are you working for Danny?” 

“I owe him one, and until I can pay him back, he won’t leave me alone. ”

“What do you owe him?”

“He saved my life in a mugging, it was someone he didn’t like – he killed him in front of me, he said it was “killing two birds with one stone” and now I owe him,” Jamie explained. 

“I see, how long ago was this?” Ben asked. 

“Two nearly three years ago. Please, Alfie, he’s innocent in all this, I’ll do anything just don’t hurt him,” the younger man begged. 

“Just like my Callum is innocent, and my daughter Lexi but this creep has pictures of her, Lola and Jay – all are innocents, aren’t they?” Ben walked over to his desk and reached into a draw. “But I’m not going to hold this against you.”

“You aren’t? Why?”

“Because if you help me, I’ll help you. And if you betray me, I’ll find you,” Ben pulled out a tracker from the draw, “call this my reassurance.”

Jamie didn’t have much of a choice, but he nodded his dead, “what do I have to do?” 

“First, you have to tell me everything Danny is learning about me. Second, you need to direct Danny’s attention to a man called Steph Davidson, he’s a nurse at Callum’s university – just tell Danny you were looking around that area for information on Callum, and that his man is someone Callum is close with – imply he could be a lead.”

“I can do the second one no problem, but how do I get information to you? Danny has people everywhere and might find out we’re meeting up,” Jamie pointed out.

“That is a very good point. Every week I’ll meet you in The Prince Albert on Wednesday evening, at seven, give me everything you know then, and if we get caught doing the drop off my associate Kane, he’ll find you…do we have a deal?” Ben asked extending his hand to Jamie.

“Yes, we do” Jamie took Ben’s hand in his own and shook it. 

“Now, let me attach this tracker to your car and you’re all set to go.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad, but I want to take this moment to pay respects to Dame Barbara Windsor  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5c7Kq22kMMQ - nice little tribute to her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if they are any grammatical mistakes

“Look, see this shirt looks so good on you, and it goes with your eyes” Lola smiled at Callum, she took him shopping to stop him from being cooped up in his flat. 

“Thanks, Lola, I think I’ll take it,” Callum said looking at himself in the mirror. This wasn’t what he would be doing with his day, he planned on getting a pizza and snuggling in bed until Ben got back – but Lola convinced him to go shopping with her. 

Lola smiled widely, “and I’m getting this for Ben” she held up a dark red shirt, “these for Jay” it was a pair of trousers, “and this little dress for Lexi.” 

“I like them, they are cute,” Callum told her.

“You’re right about that, come on now – I gotta pick Lexi up from school soon, but first we’re getting our nails done,” Lola told him as they finished paying.

“We? Why we?” Callum chuckled lightly at her.

“Because I need mine done, and I think you’d feel nice having them done. You don’t have to get them coloured, maybe just a simple manicure – get them shaped, cleaned up and a clear coating” Lola suggested to him. 

“Alright, only because I don’t think I can get out of this one,” Callum said, pretending to be put out. 

“Boys, so dramatic,” she sighed as they walked to the nail salon, “right around this corner, this is my favourite place to go.”

Lola and Callum walked in and thankfully got seats next to each other, “I think I’ll get silver and pink nails, or light green and light blue – what do you think?”

“Ummm…what colours did you get last time?” Callum asked her looking at the colour palettes. 

“I got purple and blue,” Lola told him, “I think I like lighter colours; they’ll go more with my clothes.”

“Then get silver and pink, I think they’ll look good,” Callum suggested. “I kind of like this colour” it was light cream – “you should get this next time.”

“Or you could get it, come on just this once” Lola tried to tempt him. 

“Nah, not this time, I’m gay, but I’m not that gay,” the pair shared a laugh while their nail technicians shared an amused looked between themselves. 

“Come on, just this once, treat yourself-” Lola said nudging him slightly. 

Callum debated for a moment then said, “alright just this once, but if I do this, you have to control Lexi if she tries to make this a regular thing.”

“Deal.”

And this is how Callum got roped into getting his nails done, halfway through getting them done Callum looked at his nails and said, “I don’t think this is my colour.”

All three ladies laughed at his comment, “maybe not, but that’s why you can always try again with another colour.”

“No, no, let’s not make this a habit,” Callum chuckled.

Once their nails were done, they paid what was owed and went to pick up Lexi from school, “mummy! Callum!” Lexi yelled as she saw them buy the gate. 

“Hi babes” Lola smiled as she hugged her, “how was school?” 

“Good, not much happened…where are daddy and Jay?” she asked as they all started walking back. 

“Daddy and Jay are working, but they should finish soon – I don’t think they’re working late today babes.” 

Lexi smiled at the news, then she saw her mums nails, “mummy can we do my nails too?”

Callum smiled at the pair talking, but out of the corner of his eye Callum saw a car that looks eerily like Steph’s – he felt slightly uneasy until he heard Lola’s voice again that brought him back into the conversation.

“Yes, we can honey. Look Callum got his nails done too” Lola told her. 

“You did!” Lexi screamed excitedly. 

“Yeah, nothing special, I don’t like the colour. I’ll show you then once we get inside.” When they got back to the flat and were all settled Callum showed Lexi his nails, “see, what do you think?”

“Not your colour Callum” she agreed, “we have nail stickers, we can use those to make them prettier.”

Lexi got up to go and get them from her room in the flat, “you’ve started something Callum,” Lola chuckled.

“You did, you started something” Callum corrected her. 

Before they could argue, both of their phones went off 

**_Ben_ ** _ 🥰  _ **_: Finishing off work now with Jay, we’ll be home soon_ **

**_Ben_ ** _ 🥰  _ **_: Want me to pick up some food?_ **

_ Food please: Callum _

_ By the way Lexi and Lola are here: Callum _

**_Ben_ ** _ 🥰  _ **_: Alright everyone can eat at our place_ **

_ Pizza?: Callum _

**_Ben_ ** _ 🥰  _ **_: Yeah, I know what everyone wants_ **

**_Ben_ ** _ 🥰  _ **_: see you soon_ **

_ Shouldn’t we order it a little later, it’s not 4 yet: Callum _

**_Ben_ ** _ 🥰  _ **_: ok see you soon my prince_ **

_ See you soon: Callum _

_ And I think I saw Steph’s car in the square: Callum _

**_Ben_ ** _ 🥰  _ **_: I’m on my way_ **

__

Callum smiled at the reassurance that Ben would be home soon, he missed him today, but he had fun with Lola and that was equally as nice. Now that everyone was coming over, Callum was feeling happy. 

“We’re back!” Ben called through the door; Lexi poked her head out the bedroom door and a smile came to her face; she ran to him with her nail kit in her hand. 

“Hi, daddy! Hi, Jay” she waved to Jay in her dad’s arms. 

“Hey muppet, we’ve got snacks” he showed her, Jay walked over to Lola to kiss her, “and we thought we’d order food for 5:30 - Lovely nails.”

“Thanks, we’re about to make Callum’s prettier too” she smiled as Ben walked over to Callum for a kiss. 

“What?” Ben asked looking from Callum to Lola then back to Callum. 

Callum showed Ben his nails, “nothing pretty, but Lola convinced me to. I don’t like the colour on me.”

Ben turned to look at Lola, “I left you two alone for one day,” he shook his head. 

“Well after my morning shift, we went for a small walk, then we went shopping – which took forever, by the way, he couldn’t decide on a shirt – but he got a cute shirt that goes with his eyes, then we got our nails done.”

Lexi wriggled out of Ben’s arms and took Callum’s hand to work on his nails. 

That night all of them had a good time, laughing and chatting while nails were improved with little patterns, and make was applied to Ben and Jay, they then watched a couple of movies together before Lexi grew tired and she had to be taken home. 

Callum hadn’t felt that relaxed in ages, and just as they were saying goodbye to Jay, Lola and Lexi – and Ben went to wash his face, Callum’s phone went off: 

4:15

**_Steph: Callum we need to talk. I’m worried I may have upset or unsettled you when we went out for dinner, I’m not the best drunk, but let me make it up to you, café soon? You haven’t been to lectures this week and I’m worried about you, are you sick? Or just avoiding me?_ **

5:10

**_Steph: Sorry if that was a little forward, I shouldn’t assume things, I’m just anxious I’ve lost a friend._ **

6:45

**_Steph: Callum? Please say something._ **

Now

**_Steph: I guess it’s me you don’t want to talk to, I see._ **

****

Callum hadn’t realised Steph had been texting him, his finger hovered over the call button until he felt Ben’s hand over his own, “what does he want?”

He handed Ben his phone so he could read the texts, “can I write a response for you? See if you like it them and send them?”

With Callum’s approval, Ben wrote some texts back that read –

“Hey Steph. Sorry I didn’t see your texts I was with my family and we were busy all evening. Your drinking did make me uncomfortable, but you’re going through a hard time now, I know you’re trying to cope, and I believe you can do it.”

“No, I am not avoiding you, I’ve been a little unwell and with exams coming up I want to rest so I can go in to take them.”

“You haven’t upset me, I just get quiet when I’m sick.”

“Are these ok?” Ben asked, once Callum read them over.

“Yeah, send them. Can we cuddle for a bit daddy?” Callum asked. 

“Always my prince” Ben smiled at him. 

  
  



	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning mention - TW when it's there  
> Abuse  
> Kidnapping  
> Drugging  
> Non consent/rape  
> Humiliation   
> Starvation

Steph screamed in his car in rage when he read Callum’s texts, his Callum lied to him again, he’s not sick, he’s avoiding him for those benefit scrounging rats. “This ends now,” Stephen said as he started his drive home – thankfully the house was nearly complete, with the right incentive builders can work quickly. 

Just how Steph planned it, the work was almost done, and it was now mid-October. The last things to be finalised was office room and the basement for Callum, he was definitely going to have to spend some time down in there, he was acting like himself because of those people he was spending too much time with; this wasn’t how his Callum behaved. 

Once all the renovations were completed and Callum had taken his first set of exams Steph would bring him home, Callum would stay in the basement first before getting the privilege of going to their bedroom, but honestly who knows when that will be because of all of Callum’s behavioural problems. 

Maybe after New Year’s if his behaviour improved Callum could go back to university, but he would have to change universities so that Ben couldn’t get to him easily, but if Callum was still acting out, he’d have to become a good househusband, he would be perfect at that. 

Just another week or so and Callum would be home, this thought made Steph so happy, he hadn’t felt this way since Noah… speaking of which he should probably check on him tomorrow, Poppy and Will did a good job talking with the police after his disappearance, they immediately got the police off his back. 

He had to tell them what to say when they were questioned by the police, everything was truthful as he didn’t tell then at the time what he did to Noah; but just how Steph suspected, the police didn’t suspect him or highly prioritise his disappearance, so things seemed to be going well, Noah was just a missing person and thankfully he wasn’t high profiled enough for it to cause a national stir. 

In reality, Noah was sat in his own little basement, this basement was in an abandoned house Steph found that no one would touch due to legal reasons. The house was located in the south of London, in a very poor almost abandoned area, no one purposely went there, and it wasn’t a developing or cared about area. 

Deciding on what to do with Noah was a difficult decision, he couldn’t put Callum and Noah in the same basement, Noah would corrupt him. 

All Noah had to do was make it up to him, show Steph that he was wrong and sorry for not being better, and acknowledge that Steph was trying to help me, but he won’t. In that case, two things could happen, one – with the right persuasion Noah would leave someone where and not be seen again, he’d just tell the police he went away for a while and only came back once he learned he was classed as a missing person, or two - the police find Noah’s dead somewhere. 

Either one will do.

But he’s not that important anymore right now Steph had to make way for Callum, get everything he’d like in his new house, new cooking equipment, a good tv, clothes for him –who knows, he was just so excited for them, and everything they would do together. 

With him, Callum would know what true love is, he would know what it’s like to have someone willing to do anything to protect him and someone who has unconditional love for him, someone to keep him safe even if it’s from himself. That’s what Steph was going to do for him.

Their lives together would be a dream turned reality for Steph and an unbelievable life for Callum, it would be something beyond his wildest dreams. 

Steph smiled at the thought of bringing Callum home one day, “soon” is what he said to himself before he went to sleep. 

The next morning Steph had free, and he still hadn’t gotten an apology text from Callum and he still wasn’t going into university. Callum was lucky they were taking a break from patient practice and the students had study leave. 

Sighing to himself Steph decided he was going to take the morning to visit Noah, he had to check on the house to see if anyone other than Poppy and William had been inside, plus his Winter needed feeding. He hadn’t been to the house in a while and Steph felt like it was time for them to talk again. 

As Steph pulled up in front of the house, he checked out people around the neighbourhood, any cars he might know or anything worth noticing. When he decided it was clear Steph grabbed his basket of food and walked into the house, he turned to look at a shelf where an old picture frame was sat, and it was facing inwards – Steph had instructed Poppy and Will to turn the frame when they left the house, any sign of interference then he would investigate.

He smiled as he made his way to the basement, “Winter, your summer is here” Steph called out to him when he walked into the basement, he saw Noah curled up into a corner, chained and shivering, his head slowly turned to him with no response. 

“What no welcoming for me? What a pity, I brought you food” Steph held up the basket, “unless you don’t want it, I can just leave.”

“Summer, I’ve missed you” Noah started, “everything is warmer now.”

Steph smiled and threw a sandwich at him, “I knew you still loved me” he smiled as he watched Noah scramble for the food, “don’t you Noah?”

TW

Noah nodded his head as he ate. Noah had been here since August and Steph treated him like a pet that needed intensive training, Steph decided that fasting would help Noah get him to focus on his wrongdoings, and some corporate punishment administered by him, he provided Noah with some drugs to neutralise him (take that how you will). 

As much as Steph hated to admit it but he did still feel that sexual feelings for Noah, so they did engage in sex, but Noah was playing hard to get – typical. 

TW

“But I need to tell you, I’ve got someone new in my life, my sweet Callum Highway. Unlike you he’s going to go somewhere in life, like me he’s going to be a nurse, well he might be if he goes back to university, but who knows. He’s going to treat me better than you ever could, he’s a real man, sweet, sensitive, funny and the kindest soul I’ve ever met.”

“That’s nice, I wish you the best…does that mean I can leave now?” Noah asked as he reached for the basket of food. 

Steph kicked his hand away, “we ask first! And you’re not leaving until you do what I want. And you know what I want,” Steph told him as he sat on a chair, he left the basket between him and Noah. 

Noah broke his gaze from the basket, his eye shot up to look at Steph, “I don’t know what you want! I can’t read your mind! Even when we were married, you change it all the time; you’re crazy - you’re abusive - you’re delusional!” he lashed out panting, he then took a shaky breath.

“I bet that Callum doesn’t even love you, I bet Callum is you’re newest obsession, isn’t he?” Noah chuckled sadly. 

“He loves me, we just haven’t made a move yet…we’ve been on dates, we share a lot of common interests. He just has someone who won’t let him be with me” Steph growled at him. 

Raising an eyebrow, Noah quoted “he just has someone who won’t let him be with you”, let me guess he has a boyfriend.”

Steph slapped Noah across his face, “shut up!” he roared. 

Noah spat out blood onto the floor, “am I wrong?”

“You clearly need a little longer down here, you still don’t care about my feelings. You continue to mock me; you still insist on acting the way you do! And to think I used to love you” Steph got up to walk out but then he heard –

“Please, wait, don’t go” Noah crocked, the fear of being locked and chained down there again was torture. “I’m sorry, I can’t stay down here anymore” he crawled as far as he could. 

“You’re not sorry though, are you? You just want to leave here, forget about me, and move on - no, no, you’d spread lies about me. So you can see why I can’t let you go, at least not yet” Steph told him. 

“I won’t tell, you know I was going to move up north anyway. I can just disappear, and you can forget about me, be with your Callum. Please. Please don’t leave me down here anymore, I don’t even know how long it’s been” he cried. 

“Oh Noah, you’re still the same manipulative liar as always, did you honestly think I’d believe that pity party you just through?” Steph laughed.

Noah cried, “I’m sorry.”

After a moment of thinking, Steph spoke to him, “make it up to me if you’re truly sorry.”

“How?” he sobbed. 

“Ben Mitchell, Callum’s abuser, he needs to go. You have a week to think about a way of getting rid of him, without tracing anything back to me, and without you getting caught.” 

Noah looked up at him question Steph’s request, he opened his mouth to say something, but Steph cut him off before he could answer. “Either Ben goes, or you go.” 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, so much happened this past week and before.   
> This chapter isn't that good, but the next two will.  
> I'm going to go over it and edit it more then hopefully add more to the chapter, I am so sorry.

Callum sighed as he finished getting dressed, this was the first time he’d be going back to his uni class in a week – and it wasn’t like he completely missed out, he still got all of his course information and any work/assessment he missed while he was away, he just couldn’t be around Steph. 

Nothing felt right about him now, too many secrets, all those deaths in his life and his relaxed attitude about it all. It didn’t leave Callum feeling safe or reassured around him, but after talking with Ben he agreed he can’t run from this, he will be cautious, and Callum has the right to set boundaries and limits on how they interact. But he will not run.

With his dad, Callum just ran, first to the Carter’s, then the army then to Walford and he tried to just escape him, but he couldn’t. But after coming out he felt braver in himself, he was still afraid of his dad, but he no longer allowed him to rule or control his life. 

So neither would Steph, Callum could set limits he could set understanding boundaries and have them respected. Callum could even choose not to interact with him anymore, but Steph wasn’t worth all that hassle.

“Ready baby?” Ben called out to him. 

“Yeah, I’m coming” Callum grabbed his bag and met Ben at the front door, he was always happy when Ben drove him to university. It was relaxing and Ben always said such sweet things to calm him down. 

“You look handsome as always,” Ben said as he kisses Callum’s lips. 

“Thank you” Callum smiled into the kisses, “you look very smart, do you have a meeting with someone?”

“Yeah, me, dad and Shirly are meeting a potential business partner” Ben responded as he led Callum out of the flat, “gotta dress to impress.”

“I like it, you look sexy” the boyfriends got into Ben’s car. “Thank you for driving me again, I know you don’t mind but I really appreciate it.”

“Anything for my prince. Remember what the plan is for avoiding Steph today?” Ben asked, he already knew but he wanted to hear Callum go over it again.

“Go into my lessons with people around me, then walk with my study group to the library, have lunch with someone, anyone just to stay around people. If Steph tries to talk to me, be polite, but make is clear that I don’t want to talk.”

“So proud of you” Ben smiled, they quickly pulled up outside of Callum’s university building, Ben parked his car and got out to give Callum a kiss and last-minute reassurance, “follow are plan, study hard and remember I love you.”

“I love you too,” as Callum pulled away, he saw Steph getting out of his car looking directly at him. Callum couldn’t read his expression, angry? Confused? He didn’t know. 

“Walk me to class?” even though Callum phrased it as a question, he didn’t give Ben a chance to answer as he pulled his arm to walk into the building – he waved at Steph but kept walking into the building. 

Ben smiled sadly at Callum but continued to walk with him, “I’ve got ya.”

Sighing a breath of relief as he got into his room, “thank you Ben, I’ll see you later.”

“Bye baby, call me if you need me” Ben kissed him one last time and left him to it. He passed Steph in the hallway and he nodded his head at him, “Steph nice to see you.”

“Ben you too, I’m glad Callum is feeling better…did he show you some of the building?” Steph asked Ben making stop in his tracks. 

“Yeah, he did show me around, it’s impressive but I think he just wanted to show me off, I mean look at me,” Ben enjoyed watching Steph try and restrain a reaction. “Yeah, Callum is feeling better, he was feeling a little off, so he stayed home for the week, but don’t worry he’s got his work done, I made sure of it.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you,” Steph replied. 

“That’s who I am, thoughtful…well, only to people I like.”

“And what about those people you don’t?”

“They should watch their back.”

With that hanging in the air, Ben left Steph with his words and walked out the building – maybe that wasn’t a good idea, but he made Callum want to hide. Callum hasn’t wanted to hide himself since his last confrontation with Jonno, and since then his baby had been doing so well. 

Ben opened the boot of his car and looked at the two car GPSs he had sitting there, he turned to look around for people, cameras and the distance between his cars and Steph. After a small debate he decided against it and instead got his license plate, and texted it to Andy, Kane and Shane. 

**[picture of the car] - Ben**

**I want it tracked, too many people and camera around me - Ben**

**His licence plate, N1 66 NSD – Ben**

Ben got in his car and drove to meet his dad and Shirly, honestly, he wasn’t sure what they were doing but he was assured it was a quick job. 

Steph watched Ben the building, his words replaying in his head, “they should watch their back.” That was a threat, just one more week and Callum would be with him; Steph walked into the lecture room smiling at all the students then locked eyes with Callum. 

His blue eyes were still as mesmerising as he remembered, he could get lost in them – but sadly that was taken from his as Callum looked away for him and moved further into class, avoiding him. It broke his heart, Ben turned his Callum away from him but soon with the right help and guidance Callum would be with him, just one more week.

Once he got himself together, he started the class and broke down what needed to be studied for the tests, how much it would go towards their final grades and when they would go back to patient practise sessions. When that was all out of the way he dismissed the classes hoping to get Callum to talk to him, but he went with a study group to the library – the last he heard was “thanks for putting this together Callum.”

Callum didn’t want to be near him. He was so lost and confused, he really needed Steph’s help. 

For the rest of the day, that’s all that Callum did, Steph turned up at the library to off help as a lecture and professional nurse to any students with questions, and maybe to get a chance to talk with Callum but he remained polite, civil but at a distance from him, he was never alone for a second. He avoided him at every turn, he didn’t even bother to take bathroom breaks. 

He ate lunch with the group, even though he usually eats off campus or goes for a walk, he was changing his routine. 

He just needed to get Callum away, even if it was just for a second just for them to talk, he needed to know if Callum was alright - but he already knew the answer, Callum was not fine, he was avoiding him, he was unnecessarily changing his routine, he won't even look in his direction. 

This has Ben written all over it, Ben can just never let people be happy and for some reason he was taking it out on Steph and Callum. 

But all you have to do is wait and it's soon Colin will be in his arms. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Danny chapter

Danny slammed his fist on the desk in frustration, “it's been two weeks you lot have brought me nothing. Any news on Phil? No, anything on Shirley? No! Anything else on Ben Mitchell’s boyfriend?! No!”

Connor and Jamie stood silently as Danny ranted a little longer, he was really angry Phil got this deal before him.

Danny instantly turned to Connor, “I hired you Connor because I thought you were competent or at least capable of doing something remotely clever, but clearly Are you overestimated your ability to do anything right. It clearly seems that you can only do so much before you give me a bugger all now!”

He grabbed something off his desk and threw it, letting it smash against the wall, “did you know that Phil has a new work associate? He made another connection, yep he did, Phil Shirly and Ben all met up recently, and got a meeting with this man and now Phil has got more than me!”

“Explain!”

“Danny, I’m working on it” Connor started, “but Phil and Shirly have been quiet recently and Ben’s boyfriend hardly left his flat last week… what was I supposed to do?”

“Your job!”

Connor hesitantly spoke up, “I’ve got something.”

“What could you possibly have?”

“Callum has gotten close with a nurse at his university, a nurse Steph Davidson, this guy is rich – he just had his house done. I also learnt that Ben and Steph don’t get on, that had a fight at The Prince Albert a few weeks back.” 

Danny paused to take in what Jamie said, “how do you know this?”

“I went to The Prince Albert and people were talking about Ben, he used to pull a lot of guys there, then someone brought up this argument… it might be a dead lead but maybe we could use Steph against Ben, set him up for something?”

Danny took a seat in his chair, “a jealous Ben Mitchell, convinced his boyfriend is cheating on him, he attacks an innocent, innocent nurse. This poor nurse gets hurt beyond help; this would be his second murder charge. Well done Jamie.”

“Find out what you can about Callum and the nurse Steve? Steph? We need to set Ben up, this will distract Phil.”

Once the boys were dismissed Connor grabbed Jamie, “don’t show me up like that again, if you do, I’ll kill you.”

Jamie nodded his head and walked away, he went to his car and shuddered, “nearly over.”

He grabbed his notebook and wrote an update about what happened, so he delivered it to Ben in two day. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Callum  
> I'm going to edit this soon.

“Time” called the invigilator. 

Callum signed and put down his pen, his last test was now complete and now he could relax for a little bit, he had to keep reminding himself that everything would be worth it once he finished the course just these few more years and then he'll be a nurse. 

Once his test was collected Callum and the other nursing students left the hall and had a mini celebration in the corridor, personally Callum thinks he did well so that was one thing to be happy about. 

Another was Steph was giving him space, whether or not he knew Callum wanted space he still got it and he felt so peaceful; Callum walked with the rest of the class to their café, the class decided to first get some food their then end over to a pub for drinks, thankfully it was late evening so drinks would be available.

Ben promised to pick him up afterwards, Callum wouldn’t describe himself as a light weight, but it wasn’t the best at holding a drink. 

_ Finished my last test! I think I did well: Callum  _

**_Ben_ ** _ 🥰  _ **_: I am so proud of you babe_ **

**_Ben_ ** _ 🥰  _ **_: You’re getting the biggest treat when you get home?_ **

_ Thank you I’ll take anything you give me: Callum _

**_Ben_ ** _ 🥰  _ **_: You’re such a good boy_ **

**_Ben_ ** _ 🥰  _ **_: Be safe and I’ll come and get you at 10?_ **

_ 10 is fine and I’ll be safe, I always am: Callum _

**_Ben_ ** _ 🥰  _ **_: Enjoy babe_ **

Callum smiled at his phone before putting it away and joined in with the others conversation, about halfway through lunch Steph walked up to the table, but Callum didn’t mind too much. 

“Well done first years, your first sets of tests are over now you can relax, and as the tradition goes, drinks at the local pub, I’ll even be there to buy some drinks” Steph said smiling at the groups, he statement was met with celebratory cheers. 

This didn’t bother Callum; he just finished his tests, and nothing could bring down his mood, over the past week Callum even made some more friends in his course due to him avoiding Steph, things with him and Ben were going well, and he’s never felt so loved in his life. 

“Right, I’ll leave you guys alone for now. Enjoy the rest of your day and I’ll see you guys later,” Steph smiled at the group before walking away, he glanced at Callum quickly before he carried on walking away. 

As tradition, Callum and the rest of the nursing students went to the local pub for drinks and to celebrate he decided to have about five or so drinks, as time went on his classmates started getting very tipsy too quickly and Callum found himself at the bar. 

“Shots!” Someone called out, and from those shots was how Callum’s plan changed from not having too many drinks went right out the window. 

Later on he stumbled to the bar and rested himself against it, and a moment later the bartender talked up to him, “hey what can I get you?” the bartender asked. 

“Just a beer please” Callum told him. 

“Any brand in particular?”

“What do you recommend?” 

“A Blue Moon beer,” he chuckled to himself. 

“I’ll take it, but what’s so funny?” Callum timidly asked. 

“Nothing, it’s not even funny, but with this drink I think it tastes better with an orange, so I always say, “I don’t drink beers with an orange but when I do, it’s once with a Blue Moon”” the bartender told him while laughing. 

“That was bad,” Callum laughed with him, “but I’ll take it, not for your joke just for the beer.”

“The names Will by the way” Will said while he handed him his beer. 

“Callum, how much is the drink?” he asked, getting out his wallet while he put his phone on the counter. 

“£4.30 please.” Once Callum paid he kind of remained close to the bar, he and William ended up talking throughout the night while Will kept topping up his drink. 

Around 9pm the pub was full and busy with people drinking, and partying, Callum was still at the bar when Steph walked in and joined them at the bar, “hello, how are you two?”

“Good thanks Steph, what can I get you? Your usual?” Will asked him. 

“Yes please,” Steph turned to look at Callum, “can we talk for a moment Callum? I’m worried if I’ve upset you and I just want to check if you’re ok.”

“I’m good, I was just not well that week I didn’t come in, and I just needed space to get my head sorted. Then exams came, I needed to focus on that,” Callum told him. 

Steph nodded, “so are we good then?”

“Yeah, we’re good,” Callum smiled as he sipped more of his drink. While Callum and Steph were talking, Will had taken Callum’s phone as instructed to text Ben. 

_ hey, somethings come up and I’d like to stay out a little longer: Callum _

_ can you pick me up at midnight: Callum _

**_Ben_ ** _ 🥰  _ **_: midnight are you sure?_ **

_ yeah, the guys want to do some kind of first year tradition thing: Callum _

_ Please?: Callum _

**_Ben_ ** _ 🥰  _ **_: ok but be careful and call me if you need me_ **

**_Ben_ ** _ 🥰  _ **_: I love you_ **

_ Love you too: Callum _

__

Will nodded at Steph to let him know it had been done, meaning Steph can put the rest of his plan into action. 

Steph smiled at Callum as they continued their conversation, a little moment later he pretended to spill his drink causing a drunk Callum to try and clean it up with close by napkins, while Callum was doing that Steph took the crushed up rohypnol from his pocket and slipped it into Callum’s drink. 

He smiled as Callum drank from his drink, then within a few minutes the drugs took effect, “I don’t feel too well, I need to go home, call Ben” he slurred looking for his phone. 

“Let me help you,” Steph said as he helped Callum get up, “Will, can we go out the back? There are less people there” Will nodded his head and he led them out the back. 

“No cameras, right?” Steph asked as they talked out the back door towards his car. 

“No cameras, and the others inside the pub have “glitched” there was no footage recorded after eight” Will reassured him. The pair loaded Callum into Steph’s car as he became more sluggish in behaviour, “is he alright?”

“Yeah, he is, I just have to get the drug out of his system when we get home, he will be fine” Steph reassured him, “I will never let anything harm him.” 

And with that Steph drove to his and Callum’s home, all he had to do was check to make sure Callum was fine, then they’ll talk. 

Callum’s head was still pounding but thankfully dizzy and drowsy, he tried standing up, but his legs were still shaking and hard to control. He was so confused, why wasn’t Ben here? Callum patted around for his phone, but he couldn’t find it, he kept reaching over until he felt himself hit the ground.

“Ow” he ground, the next thing he knew he left a pair of hands on him helping him up, but this wasn’t Ben, he tried to wiggle out of the person's grasp. 

“Steady now my angel” the person spoke, that voice was so familiar. 

“You banged your head, just lay down for me while I get you an ice pack” they continued, Callum did as he was told because he felt like throwing up. 

“Not your angel” Callum slurred, “only my daddy’s baby.”

“You’re with me now, and I’ll look after you and treat you like the angel you are” the voice responded to him, Callum flinched as he felt something cold get placed on the side of his head. 

“No,” he whined trying to move away. 

“Hold still sweetheart, you’re hurt and not well, I might have given you too much” the voices hand tilted Callum’s head back and placed the cold thing back on. 

“I’ll check in a moment if you have a concussion, do not move.”

Callum couldn’t if he wanted too, “where’s Ben?”

“Gone.”

“Steph?”

“Yes Callum, you’re unwell and in a lot of pain, I’m going to give you something to put you to sleep” Steph told him as he picked up a siring. 

“No, no Steph stop” Callum couldn’t even try to hold Steph back because of the first drug he gave him, Callum felt the injection piece his skin. 

His eyes grew tired as he blinked up at Steph, “you’ll be fine in the morning my love, now get some sleep, I’ll be here in case you need me in the night.”

And with that statement, Steph climbed into next to Callum and wrapped an arm around him, he smiled and stroked Callum’s cheek as he drifted off into unconsciousness, he was finally at peace, but Steph didn’t mean for Callum to get hurt, he left for a moment – he wasn’t expecting Callum to be moving yet. 

Steph was brought out if his thought when he heard Callum stirring in his sleep, he was moving and fidgeting about, mumbling in his sleep – it was absolutely adorable, but what hurt Steph’s feeling was when he heard Callum mumble. 

“Ben.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing Callum  
> I'm really sorry for any grammatical mistakes, I'm writing to write a bit more because I didn't upload for weeks, so I'm going to edit my last few chapters soon

Ben’s meeting went better than expected, they had gotten an incredible new connection for themselves and it provided them with more networks, they had more associates to help keep them protected from the police and gave them more information into their business. 

He left good when he dropped Callum off, he was smiling and his happy self Ben fell in love with, he was still worried about Steph doing something Callum, but he didn’t Think Steph was bold enough to do something during the day, and his guys now had Steph’s car they just needed to plant the tracker. 

Ben made his way back to the car lot and got straight back to work, he was tempted to text Callum, but he knew he had all of his exams to take, he just had to wait until about four because that’s when Callum finished his final exam. 

He believed Callum would pass but he was worried about how Callum would feel leaving his test, if he was confident and happy with himself then so would Ben. He had been planning a family meal to celebrate Callum and then we weekend away for them during Callum’s break. 

Eventually, his phone buzzed. 

_ Callum👑: Finished my last test! I think I did well _

**_I am so proud of you babe - Ben_ **

**_You’re getting the biggest treat when you get home? - Ben_ **

_ Callum👑: Thank you I’ll take anything you give me  _

**_You’re such a good boy - Ben_ **

**_Be safe and I’ll come and get you at 10? - Ben_ **

_ Callum👑: 10 is fine and I’ll be safe, I always am  _

**_Enjoy babe – Ben_ **

Ben was so proud of him; he had been working so hard for this, “Jay, Callum thinks he did well on his test.”

Jay smiled at the news, “that’s fantastic mate, so will we be having his dinner tonight or tomorrow?” 

“He’s going out with some people from his class, so maybe tomorrow because he’s going to have a hangover” the pair chuckled as they remembered drunk Callum. 

Ben got to finish work early so he spent the evening with Lexi, these were some of his favourite moments; he always wanted any of his children to be who they are and that’s exactly who Lexi is, happy, opinionated, cheeky but most importantly she’s not hiding how she feels. Ben loved seeing her like this, and he hated the idea of her growing up. 

After they had finished putting Lexi to bed,  Ben, Jay and Lola just sat in Billy’s living room chatting  before Ben’s phone went off.

_ Callum👑: hey, somethings come up and I’d like to stay out a little longer _

_ Callum👑: can you pick me up at midnight _

**_midnight are you sure?- Ben_ **

_ Callum👑: yeah, the guys want to do some kind of first-year tradition thing _

_ Callum👑: Please? _

**_ok but be careful and call me if you need me- Ben_ **

**_I love you- Ben_ **

_ Callum👑: Love you too _

Ben was glad Callum was having fun and he wasn’t worried about Steph, but this didn’t feel right to him, he decided to go to Jay, Jay knew what was happening with Steph, so Ben decided to ask him about if going down there was a good idea or not. “Jay?”

“Yeah, what’s up mate?”

“I got these texts from Callum and I don’t have a good feeling about them, read ‘em” he said handing Jay his phone. 

“Why do you think that?” Lola asked. 

“Callum’s been drinking since about six, there is not one spelling mistake, we all know he’s a bit of a lightweight,” Ben explained. 

“I think, ”a bit” is a nice way to put it,” he said reading the texts before passing it to Lola, “but Ben is right, Callum is a lightweight, and he doesn’t like drinking a lot with people he hardly knows.”

Lola nodded in agreement handing Ben’s phone back to him, “I think you should go down there and check on him, just in case. I’m sure he’s fine, but this doesn’t sit well with me.”

That’s all Ben needed to hear before heading out to his car, “wait mate, I’m coming” Jay called out to him as he kissed Lola goodbye. 

“Thanks, mate,” during the drive there Jay kept an eye on Ben’s phone in case Callum texted him. By the time they arrived at the pub, it had just turned nine forty-five, the pair made their way in looking for Callum, usually, it wasn’t hard to find him because he was often one of the tallest people in the room. 

But there was no sign of him, Jay went as asked about Callum while Ben went to the bar to talk to the bartender, “hello mate, what can I get ya?”

“Nothing I’m driving, I was here looking for a friend, but I can’t find him, he must have gone home,” Ben told him, he eyed the bartender's name tag “Will” – he decided to play this out. 

“Oh yeah, if he goes to the uni I might know them, who is it?” Will asked him. 

“Steph Davidson, he’s a nurse,” Ben said. 

“Sorry mate, he left a half-hour ago, you might as well stay for a drink,” Will told him, “How do you know him?”

“He and I are new friends, he said he needed help with a problem he's been having, and I offered to help,” Ben said, baiting Will for a response. 

“With Ben and Callum?” – just what he’d been waiting for.

“Yeah, I told him I’m coming this evening, but it seems like he plans went through, so now I’ve got nothing to do…hey do you know where I could park my car that’s not the uni car park?” 

“I’m not really meant to let people, but we have a staff car park behind the building, there is a space next to my car, you can park there. It’s the blue Ford.” Will told him, “hey what’s your name, I could call Steph, but he might not answer.”

“I’m Max. Thanks, mate, I’ll be back” Ben walked away from the bar and went to Jay, he pulled him aside to tell him, “stay here, don’t ask about Callum, that guy behind the bar knows Steph. I’m going to put a tracker on his car.”

Jay nodded his head, as Ben headed out of the pun, he went over to his car and pulled out the tracker from this morning and took off his jacket, made his way to the staff car park where he found the blue Ford he did he kept his head down and placed the tracker on Will’s car. 

He made his way back in and went back up to the bar, “sorry mate, I haven’t called Steph yet, but I will on my next break,” Will apologised pouring drinks. 

“No problem mate. Can I ask a question?” Ben asked when Will finished pouring some drinks, Ben pulled out his phone and let it record them. 

“Yeah?”

“Does Steph have Callum?” Ben asked, “because if he does, I can work on getting rid of Ben for him now.”

“Yeah he does, Callum was already too drunk to walk so the rohypnol kicked in quickly” he admitted, “what does he want you to do with Ben.”

“Either frame him for Callum’s disappearance if people start asking about, or just get rid of Ben” he answered, Will's eyes widened in surprise. 

“Never thought Steph would go down that route again,” Will told him, “but from what I heard Ben about Ben, I don’t blame him.” 

Ben held back his anger, “yeah, well it’s his business. Thanks, mate, I’m going to try and meet Steph when he contacts me, so you don’t need to call him. I’ll sort it.”

Will nodded his head, “alright, I’ve got to get back to work but I’ll see you later maybe.”

With that Ben left the bar and got Jay, the pair walked back to Ben’s car, Ben was calm until they got inside, “what happened?” Jay asked. 

“They have Callum,” Ben raged as he slammed his fists against the steering wheel. 

“Calm down, Ben breathe. Ben! Ben!” Jay yelled trying to calm him. “We will find him.”

Ben took some deep breaths. He handed Jay his phone so he could listen to the recording, it was a little loud, but Ben knew someone who could take out the background noise. “Yeah, you’re right. We’ll find Callum.” 

“Plus with this, we have evidence of drugging, kidnapping, and that it was all planned” Jay tried to reassure him, “we’ll get Steph.” 

“And I’ll kill him,” Ben promised. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I a haven't done much, I'm dealing with some mental health issues but I'm going to try and write more, hopefully, it'll help me feel better
> 
> please tell me if there are any grammatical errors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Callum vs Steph

Callum was still feeling nauseous, he drank too much that night – he had a strange dream, Steph was in a bed with him, he drugged him. It felt too real. Callum tried to roll over, but his movements were stopped by a tight grip, “Ben, Ben, too tight, I need cuddles” he mumbled while he tried to move. 

The grip loosened, “good morning angel, you’re safe now. Ben isn’t here but I’ll give you all the cuddles you need.”

Callum felt his heart skip a beat, “no, no, no” his struggling picked up, he looked around the room and the room he remembered from his dream was real, “no, no, no.”

“Breathe, my love, calm down, Ben cannot find you here” Steph tried to soothe him while stroking his cheek, “calm down my love, the alcohol and Rohypnol need at least a full day to get out of your system, we’ll just stay in bed and cuddle for today.”

Steph’s words kept repeating in his head - “Ben isn’t here”, “Ben cannot find you here”, “the alcohol and Rohypnol…” 

Callum felt himself struggling to breathe, he couldn’t calm himself down, he tried moving but his head became too dizzy to concentrate, ‘breathe’ he told himself, then he started shaking - he didn’t know what was happening, he couldn’t talk. He just wanted Steph to get off him. 

“Breathe Callum, breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth. You’re having a panic attack, breathe my love - breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth” Steph kept repeating to him. 

Callum couldn’t stop crying, but thankfully he felt Steph let go of him and get out the bed; Callum squeezed his eye shut to try and calm himself down, remembering a safe space, focus on his breathing, but then he felt something stick in his veins, “I’m just going to put you to sleep my love when you wake up, lunch will be ready.”

He couldn’t fight it, “no, please.”

“Shush my love.” Callum felt himself drift to sleep again. 

Steph looked down at Callum now unconscious but no longer panicked. Ben really messed up his poor Callum, Callum couldn’t even feel safe when he was home, this was clearly a form of Stockholm Syndrome and mental abuse.

Callum woke up again much later, his body was stiff, and it hurt to move, after a while he felt a little he felt stronger and he tried to sit up; the smell of burgers and chips caught his attention making him try a little harder to slowly sit up, but he felt that hand grab him again – Steph. 

“Good evening angel, do you feel better?” Steph asked smiling at him. 

“Where am I?” he asked looking around the room once he was in an upright position, it was a basement, and it was the biggest basement Callum had ever seen. There was a small kitchenette, a tv, sofa, he was currently on a double bed, there was a wardrobe, a washer-dryer thing and a door leading somewhere else. 

“Home Callum, I’ve cooked dinner for us, I hope you’re hungry, you should be, you really need to eat my love,” Steph said bringing a plate to him. 

“My home is with Ben, what are you playing at?” Callum asked him, “what did you give me? I’m not eating that,” he said pushing the plate away. 

“Your home is here with me; Ben can’t hurt you now. Come one, eat Callum” Steph said trying to offer him the plate again. 

Callum just sat in silence trying to process what was happening. Thankfully he was feeling a little stronger. Steph’s words were slowly processing his head and that’s when the realisation of his situation finally hit him, “Steph, no. I’m not your “love” or “angel”, this is not my home… I can’t believe you’ve done this…I love Ben.” 

“You don’t have to be afraid anymore Callum, I promise Ben won’t hurt you or force anything on you anymore, I’ve got you and I’ll protect you,” Steph told Callum. Callum watched him head into the kitchenette to put the plate down. 

“I cannot believe this” Callum mumbled to himself, “you’re crazy.” 

_ SLAP _

Callum’s hand clutched his cheek, the pain was so sudden it made his head spin again. He looked up and saw a crazed raged Steph’s face he had never seen before, “how dare you,” Steph said in a low growl. Callum didn’t even hear Steph walk that quickly back to him.

“I spent so much on doing all this for you, creating our home, getting it ready for you and you… you behave like this, you ungrateful spoilt boy. I cannot believe you!” Steph yelled; Callum moved away from when he saw Steph take another step towards him. This made Steph halt his steps. 

“I don’t know what Ben has done to you, but talking to me like that isn’t acceptable, taking an attitude won’t be tolerated. Callum, I am going to be lenient with you, only because I know that Ben has been filled your head with so much, and you’ll need time to get it out of your system.” Steph paused to talk a deep breath before continuing, “but you need to show me respect, especially considering the fact, I just rescued you.”

“Or what? What is your plan here?” Callum asked him timidly. 

“You’ll become better behaved soon. But hopefully, to help you along the way, you’ll be staying down here until you can behave, when you show you can improve, you’ll get access to the rest of our home; you will also be taking time off from university – maybe for a year, but we’ll see if you can go back or not” Steph told him. 

Callum couldn’t believe his ears, “why do you get to make these decisions?”

“Because you’ve been abused, your mind isn’t clear enough to make decisions on your own yet, Ben filled your head with who knows what, and you were already in a sensitive and vulnerable headspace,” Steph explained to him like it was obvious. 

“Explain “sensitive and vulnerable headspace” to me,” Callum asked, “I’ve been working, getting an education and I have a good fairly good social life… well he had those.”

“You’ll have these with me once you’re better. You’ve been in the army, you’ve probably seen things and developed a form of PTSD, you had an injury that stopped you from going back, clearly, you have some form of trauma. Can we agree on that?” Steph asked him condescendingly. 

“No, because I haven’t been told I have PTSD, I’ve never shown signs of having it and because I don’t have it” Callum argued back. 

“Ok sweetheart. Explain to me why you were willing to get married to a woman even though you were a gay man, you knew you were gay when you got with that girl, yet you did it anyway…why was that?... Because of your dad, his past abuse influenced your current actions, and you hadn’t seen him since you left for the army. Yet you felt like you had to be a way because of him.” 

Callum thought to himself ‘wow, he’s really digging here.’

“Yeah, because I am scared of him and I’m working on it. What I did wasn’t fair, and yes my dad heavily influenced my actions. I thought it was something I was meant to do, being in the army and losing Chris, it felt like I had to. But the person who I blame for me doing what I did, is me” Callum told him, “you need to understand that. And you didn’t explain to me how I’m sensitive or vulnerable.”

“I’m proud of you for admitting what you did was wrong, but you need to understand that you are vulnerable to manipulation and statistically, people who are abused by their parents or by anyone else in their life, they tend to attract abusive people repeatedly, and that’s how you found Ben.” 

“What?” Callum asked in astonishment, “listen to me, only my dad has ever abused me, and yes his influence impacted like actions like that, but that doesn’t justify what I did to her. No, I’ve never attracted other abusive people into my life, Ben has not and would never abuse me, he loves me. And I love him” Callum told him. 

“You’ll learn what I mean soon Callum, I promise…I-”

“No! You don’t get it. I don’t want to be here! I don’t love you! I don’t even like you anymore. You drugged me while I was drunk, kidnapped me and I bet if I asked to leave, you wouldn’t let me” Callum exclaimed, before he took a breath to calm himself “answer me this, did you set Ben up for that argument when we went out for drinks?”

“I know you’re just confused right now, so I won’t take what you said personally. I am helping you because I love you. In regards to that evening, I did not set Ben up what you saw was who Ben really is, an abusive manipulator, he doesn’t love you, he sees you as something he’s entitled to but doesn’t deserve.” Steph kept talking about this like it should be obvious. 

“Ben’s abusive? Ben has never hit me, but you have, I don’t know how long I’ve been here, but you hit me because you didn’t like what I had to say because you’re crazy” Callum couldn’t believe he ever doubted Ben. He did wait for Steph to hit him but instead, Steph walked towards to stairs and took a seat on them. 

“I should have gotten you sooner, I can’t believe what he’s done to you. I know I shouldn’t have hit you, and I’m sorry for that; before we all went out for drinks, I saw what Ben did you that week or the week before, I can’t remember but I wanted you to see how he was, how I knew he would be, aggressive and abusive, but he would never let you see it” Steph told him.

“What do you mean?” Callum asked he was even more confused than before.

“You looked like we were in pain when we have our study date, you couldn’t sit still and looked like you were in pain” Steph explained taking a seat on the stairs. “I was worried, Callum.”

‘Oh, that’ Callum thought, “Ben didn’t hurt me, he did, but it was consensual…that’s all I want to say on that.”

“What did he do, I’ll kill me,” Steph said, Callum saw another new look in Steph’s eyes, but he couldn’t tell what this was. He could see the determination looked real, but he knew Ben. 

“Alright fine, he spanked me then fucked me so hard I saw stars,” Callum said bluntly, Steph’s shocked expression was worth it, “he would never do anything I wasn’t conformable with, but he would do anything I begged for.”

Steph then came back down to him, “I would never hurt you-” 

“But you have.”

“-like that. I apologised for hitting you, and I’ll try not to do it again.”

“Ben didn’t have to try; Ben would never hit me.”

“Callum” Steph yelled before lowering his voice, “I have some anger issues I am dealing with; I know I shouldn’t have hit you; I have no excuse. But look what I’ve done for you. Built our house, thought about our future family and so much more.”

“I didn’t want any of that with you,” Callum told him, “I never did, you planned with against my will.”

“Ben has abused you and I’ll make you realise that. I know you’ll act out, and you’ll say things to hurt me, but I’ll forgive you like I hope you’ll forgive me. But you are not leaving here until I say you’re ready, you can’t contact Stuart until you’ve learnt, but every three months I will contact him for you, just so he isn’t worried.”

Before Callum could say anything else, Steph headed up the stairs quickly and locked the basement door, he sat in a gobsmacked silence until he heard things being smashed and thrown about above him. 

Callum sighed and looked at the now cold food on the table, “I’ll eat later.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets makes a discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: 
> 
> Should Noah and learn about Ben's identity and try and kept his promise to get Ben for Steph or  
> Should Noah and Ben work together?

Ben sat in his and Callum’s flat, it hadn't been long since Callum went missing, the weekend had passed without Callum and every second hurt Ben. He knew he shouldn't have underestimated Steph, but he never expected him to kidnap Callum. He blamed himself he shouldn’t have taunted him the way he did. 

Telling Stuart wasn’t easy, Stuart would have attacked him if Jay and Rainie hadn’t been there to calm him down. But they made an action plan, Ben shared the audio recording with Jay, Lola, Stuart and Rainie so everyone had a copy, Ben contact his family lawyer, Ritchie Scott, to see if she knew anymore who could edit out the background audio to get Will’s confession. 

While she works on that currently, Ben was watching Will’s tracker, Ben had learnt his home location, places of work and the location another address, according to Kane it was the home of Poppy Jacobs the second person who gave the police a statement on Noah’s disappearance, Kane put a tracker on her car too so now any location they both go to would be a start in their search for Callum.

Going to the police was completely out of the question for obvious reasons, but Ben still needed some advice, so he turned to his dad, Phil advised him what he was doing was a good start, and he seemed impressed Ben had already gotten a confession, but he reminded Ben to not think with his heart but with his head. 

It was reasonable advice, but he didn’t offer any more on getting Callum back, he was more interested in the situation involving Danny, Ben told him Jamie’s story and what he instructed Jamie to do, Phil offered to help handle that situation so Ben could focus on getting Callum back quicker, but while that offer was much appreciated Ben couldn’t afford to be left out of that loop, and with his dad’s track record, Ben couldn’t take the chance.

Today Ben was getting Jamie’s notes from his last meeting with Danny, he needed some good news – Ben had managed to get Jamie’s notes before their arranged meeting on Wednesday, but he couldn’t wait. 

Jamie’s first notes consisted of:

- Informing Danny of Steph, a rich nurse who Ben did not like, and how the pair had an explosive argument at The Prince Albert bar weeks ago. 

- How Jamie heavily pushed the idea of getting Ben framed for harming Steph, and that they should look into him. Danny’s plan of possibly killing Steph and getting Ben framed for that and sent back to jail. 

- Jamie and Connor’s task now it to get information on Steph and they needed to set Ben up and distract Phil with something. 

- He also told Ben how Connor threatened him for showing him up. 

Jamie’s second notes consisted of:

- Connor was stalking Ben but getting nowhere with it. 

- Connor stirring up trouble for Phil, but it just resulted in him getting assaulted.

- Danny looked like he had plans to leave for a while, but he never did, Jamie was trying to find out where he was going and what should he be doing, but Danny kept repeating his original instructions

Maybe his dad could do something involving Danny after all, maybe he could find out what he is up to and who his associated Connor upset. Ben pushed that thought aside to check on Will and Poppy’s trackers, Poppy doesn’t go out much, but today it looked like she was driving to Will’s house.

Ben watched to see if he was right, and he seemed to have that going for him, he was right. The moment Poppy parked her car Will’s started and he drove it to a far location, the more abandoned and unattended areas of south-east London. Once the car stopped Ben wrote down the address of the place it was parked, maybe it was a dead-end, but he was determined to do anything to bring Callum home. 

The weekend had been tough on Ben, to he had taken Monday off - he had nightmares and the same crushing feeling he had whenever he thought about Paul, the first time he was already broken by the news, knowing that Paul was dead and it was because of him; Ben knows he didn’t kill Paul, but he still felt responsible. 

Now someone else he loved had been taken from him, but this time he wasn’t dead, he’d been taken by some psycho who thought he was entitled to Callum because of an obsessive fixation he developed. Ben didn’t know if there was a higher power watching up there, but if there was maybe they were punishing him?

Ben shook those thoughts from his head, and just watched his laptop to see if the car had moved, he wrote down the time the car arrived at the place and he planned to stay and see how long it would be there. 

A couple of hours went by and the car was not moving, Ben grew bored just watching and waiting for anything to happen, but he was determined to see how long the car would be there for; his phone buzzed, and he got the news he’d be waiting for. 

We’ve tagged Steph’s car we found it close to Walford – Andy

Don’t know what was in his bag but we saw him shopping – Andy

Ben then saw pictures they got of Steph’s car and Steph getting into it, a surge of anger went through him, that man is walking freely while Callum is held captive somewhere. But he’s got him now, tracked and targeted. 

He got so distracted that he didn’t see when the car moved, taking Will and Poppy away from the house, Ben sat there for a few moments before getting his wallet and keys. 

**_Ben - Watch Steph’s car tracker I’m going to check out a house_ **

And with that Ben drove to that house, probably best not to tell Jay he went alone, but he was going to do, anything to help bring Callum back, he needed to know what or who was there. Looking around the area Ben saw how untouched it was with care, the whole neighbourhood looked practically abandoned but some people still lived in the area. 

Ben saw a row of three houses, one of these was the house Will and Poppy went into, looking at them, the right house looked lived in, it seemed like someone was trying to take care of the outside of the house, the middle house had boarded up windows and doors and the left he couldn’t guess. 

Taking his chance, he went to the middle house and tried the door, when he pushed harder he heard an aggressive voice call out “you ain’t coming in!” – that left the right house, he tried pushing the door open, but it was locked, Ben debated kicking it in or going around the back of the house. 

Looking around the side of the house, Ben climbed into the back garden and to try the back door, some apparently beat him to it, the backdoor appeared to be kicked in from the inside and someone else boarded up the door from the outside. 

With that Ben decided to go in, he took a moment to find anything to break the barrier with, finding something he used his bare hands to get in. No one could possibly live here, the house was falling apart, walls covered in mould, wood rotting away and various bugs crawling around.

He walked through the kitchen and he reached another door to the rest of the house, but it was locked, he’s gotten this far he can’t turn back now, rummaging through the draws Ben only found useless equipment, nothing to help him open the door, it looked like someone went through the kitchen and got rid of certain kitchen equipment but didn’t care about the others.

Ben remembered a trick her learnt, he took out a penny from his wallet and a card, he put the car between the door and used the penny to push it open, after a while of jiggling he got the door open while a sigh of relief he walked through the door, he saw two other doors, possibly the living rooms and front room, nothing in there. 

He chose to head upstairs, unbeknownst to Ben one of the sets was weak and his foot went straight through it, he yelled in pain as he wiggled his foot out. He abandoned the idea to go upstairs and steadily came back downstairs, he had one more place to check. 

After a moment of collecting himself, he used the same trick to open the door, he used the railing he supported himself to get down. That’s when he locked eyes with a man, he withered tortured looking man chained to a wall, “who are you?” he asked.

“Max, who are you?” Ben asked, he didn’t want to get any closer. 

“My name is Noah, please help me” he begged. 

“Noah? Noah Winter?” Ben asked him. 

“How do you know?” Noah asked him, looking confused yet hopefully. 

“I’ve heard some stuff about you, stuff from Steph Davidson,” this made Noah cry. 

“Please, please, please don’t hurt me. I’ve been good and I promise Steph I’ll get Ben if he lets me out, and I won’t say anything to the police,” Noah cried.

“What does Steph want with Ben?”

“He wants me to find him, or kill him, either way, Steph just wants him, I promise I’ll do it, just don’t kill me please.”

  
  



End file.
